The White Wings
by OMG no way911
Summary: Angel lives with the Cullens. She is a vampire, and she has a double gift. This is the story behind the girl with walls built up stories high. She has overprotective brothers, loving parents, and a serious problem. Her love life is like pretty in pink. Add to that her life life consisting of an enemy and a thought to be enemy. Oh boy. Seth/OC
1. The start

**A replacement soft the old chapter one. I hope you like it!**

_I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyers does if I did well, I don't really know... There would certainly be more fighting scenes_.

Angel pov

I walked in and saw them making some kind of salad. Why would they make salad? Then it hit me. The human. Carlisle must have seen my nervous look and came to give my hand a reassuring squeeze. "When is she getting here?" I whispered. then I heard the door open and shut. I hid behind Emmett.

"Bella already ate." I hear Ed say.

"Oh sorry." Esme says, and Bella mumbles something about her becoming the meal. Well at least he got a funny one, I mumble dryly. I can almost hear him roll his eyes at me.

They introduced themselves, and when Carlisle called my name I peeked out from behind Emmett. He gave me a small smile. She did smell good, but that thought was erased as she gasped in horror. I looked down, as Jasper and Alice came in. she was still staring at me when Edward pulled her away."Her name is Bella, Angel" said Esme. I heard but was to busy looking down. "Okay" I said shuffling my feet nervously.

"I'm gonna go for a run" I whispered. Before anyone could say anything I left.

Bella POV

I walked in and saw all of them. they introduced themselves, but when Carlisle gestured behind Emmett to... a child! They turned a child?!

I gasped unaware of what I was doing. Rosalie glared at me. I looked down ashamed. '' I'll show Bella the rest of the house then.'' later I asked Edward about her.

"Carlisle found her in a car wreck and turned her." He whispers sadly.

"How old was she?" I whispered.

"13." he answered, and I immediately felt bad for her.

"Can I see her again, so I can apologize?" I say and he nods, leading me back into the house.

"Hey Anie? Can you come here? Please?" He says the last part with a small sigh.

She races down the stairs, delicately coming to a stop.

"Yea?" She says not meeting his eyes.

He scoops her in his arms and she smiles slightly. He sets her down lightly, smiling at her.

"I think it time for the proper introduction. Don't you think Anie?" He says ruffling her hair.

"Stop that. You know I hate that. And yes." She mumbles slapping his hand away. He chuckles.

"Anie this is Bella. Bella this is Angel, but everyone here calls her Anie." He says smiling as she sticks her hand out slowly.

I lightly shake it, and smile at her. She beams at me and smiles up at Edward. He kisses her forehead.

"See you had nothing to worry about." He mumbles into her ear.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier." I say and she nods walking off.

"Sorry. We don't really know why she's so shy." He whispers looking after her.

That was the day I met Edwards family, and she was the only one that didn't show whether she liked me or not.

A/N so how was it? I do need a beta and don't know how that works. so message me!


	2. The ball game

A/N okay so I had this in my head for awhile so this is at the ballfield when the 3 guys show up.

Again I do not own Twilight!

BELLA POV

I sat there with Esme, watching them play until Angel came up to bat. She had a look in her eyes unlike the others. I watched as she struck. I was surprised as it flew all the way to the back of the forest.

"Angel, no cheating." Esme said smiling. "Wait, how did she cheat?" I asked looking over at all their smiling faces. Even Rosalie wore a smile. " Just that she can move things with her gift" muttered Jasper.

As if on cue the bat he was holding went to smack him on the face. He runs and throws her over his shoulder and runs around laughing.

He sets her down.

"She also has Angel wings. Show her Anie." said Esme. I looked over and saw them. They were beautiful. They were white wings, with beautiful steaks of grey on the ends.

''Lets get back to the game'' said Carlisle. ''Without a ball?" Angel whispered, bringing the ball back to the field. we all laughed. that was when alice saw them

Time lapse

I saw them at the ballerina studio. fighting for me... Angel and Esme weren't there though.

A/N okay so that was chapter 2 review please!


	3. Down the stairs and through a window?

A/N well here u go! p.s angels name is pronounced like on-gel! I think its French or something

I don't own twilight!

bella pov

I sat with Edward in the hospital.

"So what exactly happened to me?" I asked. "Well, you fell down some stairs and through a window." He answers chuckling.

Just as he finished answering angel came in. "Ed?" She asks rocking back and forth in her ballet flats.

"Yeah?'' He says turning to her. Carlisle needs to talk to you." she said and he nods.

"Okay will you be, okay here alone?" He asked, and I was about to shrug when angel cut in.

"I'll stay" she said. She walks over to my bed. "so..." I said as he left. She looks at me.

"Spit it out Bella." she said. "Well its just that I didn't see you or Esme at..." I say twiddling my fingers.

She thought for a second then said. "We stayed behind to watch Charlie and the pack."

At that her eyes widened at something unknown. "What! what is it?!'' I exclaimed.

"Nothing I just remembered something." I frowned that clearly wasn't it. I watched her slim form dash across the room to the notepad and her blonde hair swayed as she wrote. "Watcha doin?" I asked as she stuffed the pen to the paper again. "Writing Sherlock." she mumbled.

"No kidding." Edward said as he came back in. I glared at him and he chuckles.

"Hey im smart" I said "Says the girl who fell down stairs and through a window." Angel smirked. Edward smiles at her.

( this is set at the new moon party)

angel pov

I don't know why we were throwing a stupid party for the human. but apparently we had to be on our best behavior or whatever. As I sat there waiting in my tan puffy dress waiting for bella to show up, I thought to myself would I ever have a mate? I doubt it. I mean I'm 13! no one would ever sacrifice themselves for me!

I hadn't realized she had come in. oh well. I said hello then backed into my usual corner. bella frowned as she saw me go. "Give it time." Edward said "She'll warm up to you." He murmured. I snorted.

As if." I muttered, all of them except jazz and rose glared at me. I looked away. I didn't have to like her. I kept pondering the thought. my thoughts were interrupted by the smell of blood. hmmmm... wait BLOOD!? the thirst was back, the burning. I whimpered. Emmett came to drag me outside, and Jasper was pacing.

A/N this ones from the end when Alice has the vision and Rosalie tells Edward it screams suicide. I give you these because feel I have neglected it I do -yoda awesomeness right there.

ANGEL POV

We sat in the cabin- house or whatever they called it. Then I saw her, Jasper as frozen beside her. man! I keep zoning out!

Alice told us about the dream-vision thing. Edward wasn't there thank goodness. But Rosalie told him about it. Wow just wow rose. I zoned out before the chaos could come. My thoughts wandered to my zone-session the other day. man I just feel so awkward! EVERYONE else has a mate but me! ALL OF THEM! it was just me and Ed before! They grow up so fastly- slow! haha I made a funny. Oh well maybe Mr. promise will come later.

A/N so I gave you a hint for later chapters! AND anyone who guesses it in a review will get a prize of your choice! so REVEIW OR THERE WILL BE RAVENOUS YODA VAMPIRES AFTER YOU!


	4. Democracy among vampires? Wow

_A/N so I thought I would throw in the final new moon scene for a filler… curse writers block! I see that no one got eaten by Yoda vampires. Your reviews get me excited! _

**I think we all know I don't own twilight**

Angel pov

We were all stuck sitting at the table "voting" yay! I never thought I would be stuck in this position.

"We are voting why again? Just bite her and be done with it!" I said as I high fived Rosalie behind my back. Esme glared at me with a glare you wouldn't have thought possible to come from her.

Before I knew it, they were here and we were voting. The votes went as expected, rose and Ed said no. everyone else said yes, finally it was time for me to decide. Having all their eyes on me reminded me of something…

FLASHBACK

We all met up In Italy, Waiting for the three of them to come out of the meeting. Esme was a nervous wreck, because two of her children were in there. Jasper wasn't much better, Alice was his everything. I was pretty nervous too. Two of siblings were in there, and the person who kept my brother happy. Something else was nagging me too, if the volturi see ME, well that would not be good.

As I see them come out, I hide behind Emmett. He gives me a strange look, which I quickly return with a glare. He understands, at least he better.

Just when I think everything is gonna be fine, he sees me. Alec, The one who wouldn't leave me alone after the car crash. I was so glad Carlisle turned me and not him; although he promised I would join him one day.

I was so terrified that time was now. I didn't want to leave my family for this prison of a life.

"Jessica" he says, with a grin that could get anyone to melt. But not me, I won't fall. For a minute, I'm confused. Jessica? Then it hits me my human name. I don't really like it.

"Alec." I spit through my teeth. Everyone stares at me with confused expressions. While Alec is away informing Aro I'm sure, I quickly rethink the entire explanation again knowing Edward will hear me.

Then I'm being escorted away by the guard. I spare my family a glance, silently telling them ill be fine….

END FLASHBACK

"Yes" I say. "He deserves to have her forever" I add. "Why can't you understand?" he asks. I remember the talk I had with Aro, but block him from my mind until he stops listening. "I do understand, you just don't know why." I say sadly, looking down.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and see Bella looking at me with comfort in her eyes. Even though she doesn't understand, she's there. Immediately I smile, and know that what I did was right….

_A/N I hope you guys like it there will be an upcoming plot. And there will be a sequel, hopefully_

_I might start a question of the day, but only if I know I have reviewers! Until next time _

_-OMG no way911 _


	5. Love at first sight?

TWW 5

Angel pov

I walked into school, the only middle school for 50 miles. Yep you know what that means, sharing it with the wolves. At first my brothers and family were infuriated, even Carlisle who rarely gets angry.

I don't have any classes with any. Partly because so few attend, and the other part consisting of Carlisle rearranging my schedule. I listened to the teacher drone on glad that tomorrow was Friday.

The day passed in a blur, something I had grown used to.

When the last bell rang, I made my way out of math, heading to my locker. I grabbed my stuff, and slung my bag over my shoulder. Pulling on my navy blue sweater, I pull my braid to the side. I head out into the now rainy weather, and see Emmett's jeep at the front. I sighed, they must have skipped class.

"How was school squirt?" Emmett asks me as I climb in.

"Fine I guess." I mumble glancing at Jasper who smiles." They went shopping." He says handing a note to me.

We went shopping with Bella, since Edward and Esme are out hunting. I didn't think you would want to come after a day with mutts. Don't worry ill buy some clothes with you.

I sigh and pull out my biology HW.

"No mutts today huh?" Emmett says pulling out of the parking lot.

"They didn't bother me." I mumble. They never do, they can't smell me.

"Let me know, ill handle it.'' He says proudly.

"Let US know WE'LL handle it." Jasper says glancing up from his book.

"Thanks guys." I whisper, looking at them both. "Anytime. Need help?" Jasper says looking at my worksheet.

"Female and male anatomy? I think you got that." He goes back to his book.

I roll my eyes and complete he questions on the sheet, some with a few disturbing diagrams, in a few minuets.

We pull into the driveway, and I climb out and walk to the couch. Emmett and Jasper start playing video games, and I roll my eyes. Alice sends me a text saying to make dinner for Bella. I make spaghetti. As they walk in I put the noodles in a bowl, and put sauce over them. She smiles, and I smile back.

Carlisle walks in followed by Edward and Esme. Edward takes Bella home and I walk to my room to work on a paper. Jasper comes in awhile later to help, no doubt feeling my distress.

He reads the paper back to me and makes a few changes. "Jasper can I ask you something?" he nods and hands the paper back to me.

I ask him about wolves. He sighs." Well you know they have an agonizing stench, they're huge, and they're weird."

Weird?

"How are they weird?" I say leaning forward.

"They communicate through telepathy, and they imprint." I cock an eyebrow and stare.

"Its how they find their mate. Once they lock eyes, they fall in love with the imprintee."

"Like love at first sight?" he nods and exits the room.

The next day

I just sat down in art when Mr. Ferris calls me to his desk. I walk over, and he tells me I'm being checked out.

I grab my stuff, and walk to the front office. I hear Rosalie and Emmett bickering over something.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett says brightly. Rosalie smiles at me.

I frown and stare at them.

We walk to the car, and Rosalie tells me that Victoria is back. When we get to the house I walk to my room. Later Edward appears at the door.

"Will you come to the border with me? Please?" he asks me sitting on the couch.

I think for a moment then nod, I have to say I'm curious.

He smiles and ruffles my hair, aggravating me for the umpteenth time. He chuckles and I shake my head.

The next day around noon

"You didn't have to come you know, they wont hurt me!" Bella says turning to me. I mumble something about being curious. They get out of the car, and I follow more slowly.

"He brought a friend?!" Edward growls. Bella rolls her eyes, saying that he did too.

I lock eyes with the other wolf, and then turn away. While the three of them are talking, I shove my hands in my pockets and stand there waiting. I notice the other one is staring at me. He's kind of tall, russet colored skin, and black cropped hair. He's only wearing shorts. He suddenly walks up to me, and waves. I wave back shyly. He grins and I relax a bit.

"Your angel right? Im Seth" I nod.

"You go to maple street middle?" I nod again. "Cool me too. Do we have any classes together?" I shake my head.

"I don't think so." I mumble.

He looks shocked, and then grins. "So you can talk." I nod again. "Yep." I say still nodding.

We talk more for a bit, and I find myself trusting him more. Edward calls my name.

I wave bye to Seth. "I'll look for you at school okay?" I nod and walk to the car.


	6. Standards & options?

TWW6

**Sorry for not posting new chappies in awhile! More Seth on the way! If anyone can tell me where I have a reference in here and where it's from, I will love them! I sent a few PM's to some people, those people know to tell me about their decision. If anyone wants to tackle a story I have in mind but don't have the time, let me know.**

"WOW." Edward says as I climb in the car. I look at him questionably.

He is still staring at me when he starts driving.

"What?!" I mumble.

"You talked, actually talked to that….. WOLF!" He says grinning.

"What the hell are you grinning at?!" I say semi-quietly.

He stares at me shocked.

"Pardon my French." I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"Why though?" he asks me.

I look away, staring at the window. "He did most of the talking, not me."

"That's what I thought." He says chuckling.

"Did you notice he was staring at me earlier? Before he started talking to me." I say looking out the window. He shakes his head.

"I was a little busy talking to that mutt. Man I am such a terrible brother." He says bluntly.

I stare at him shocked. "You are not!" I say talking in a normal voice.

"Hey sis no need to shout, and yes. I. am." He says, using a tone 5 year olds bicker with.

"How? You're like the best brother ever! Em and Jaz are way too protective of me. I miss what we did." I say shaking my head referring to the times we hung out and did crazy stuff, that usually ended in Esme getting on to us. We would always watch movies, and stuff like that, and it was really fun.

"That wolf could have attacked you, and I would have been too absorbed in my stupid bickering to notice." I shake my head, and scoot to the middle.

"How would he have attacked me? It takes like a couple of seconds for them to phase, and you were like ten feet away!" I say tilting my head.

"I don't know! He could have kissed you or something!" I roll my eyes and he gasps.

"Oh my god! You wouldn't have minded! Just so you know, if you ever start dating or even start to like someone I have standards." He says shaking his head.

"First of all, I would have minded. Second, what standards? I thought you weren't like them!" I say as he pulls over, thankfully out of Emmett and jaspers hearing.

"I have to meet him, and like him. You have to stay in my thought range, and you have to be in public." I nod, I could agree to that.

I reach over and hug him, and he hugs me back laughing.

"Thanks for caring so much. It means a lot." I say pulling away.

He laughs and starts driving again.

Seth POV

I walk away from the border towards my house.

Had I really just done that? I can't believe this is happening to me! Jake and pretty much every member of the pack and council are going to kill me! I walk to my house and sit down on the couch.

I get bored so I go for a walk. The girl at the border, Angel. She was nice I think… she didn't talk much. She goes to my school? How had I never seen her? Or smelled her? That's really strange.

Later when I catch up with Jake on patrol.

"Hey man can I talk to you later?" I ask him through telepathy.

"Sure but what's so important that you can't tell me now?"

Everyone's eyes are on me. I shake my head and fall behind.

Later I pull Jake aside.

"What is it?" he asks yawning.

"I think I just imprinted on a vampire. At the border." He gapes, then glares at me.

"That Cullen leech?" he says through gritted teeth.

I feel anger rise in my chest. Leech? Heck no!

"She's not a leech. She's nice, and beautiful." I growl at him.

"Whatever. So what are you gonna do?" he asks me.

I shrug and he tells me I can come see her at Bella's graduation party.

**I will have to upload the other part of this part tomorrow… im very tired tonight! I have a lot of other stories I was working on because I couldn't figure out what to do with this one. bye **


	7. The newborn army? Oh great

We make it into the house, and I see her on the balcony.

I walk out, and she sees me.

"Hey." I say grinning.

"Hi." She mumbles.

"Jake had to talk to Bella, so I thought I'd tag along, and come talk to you." I say walking to her side.

She smiles, and looks down. I grin.

"So wassup?" I ask her.

She sighs, and looks at the house.

"Nothin much I guess. What about you?" She looks at me.

"Well I guess nothin, but that stupid female and male anatomy test last week. That was the worst class week ever!" I say.

She laughs.

"Imagine having to take it, as many times as I have." She says looking at me smiling.

"Oooh." I say wincing.

"I don't care what Emmett says, it never stops getting awkward." She says laughing.

I laugh with her, and for once I think it may work out.

"What's it like?" She asks me cocking her head.

"What's what like?" I ask her.

"The whole wolf thing. How does it... Work?" She says leaning on her hand. Man she was beautiful.

"Well it's aggravating sometimes." She nods.

"I know how that feels." She says her eyes like hazel pools.

"And if I lose control, it gets really bad." I say and she looks down again.

"Something I can also relate to." I nudge her.

"Hey we're practically like best friends already!" She laughs and nods in agreement.

I grin, and shove my hand in my pocket. I just stare at her beauty for awhile, not really saying anything.

She looks at me quizzingly, and my grin drops. She looks around and lays a hand on my arm. I inwardly gasp at her touch.

"Seth are you alright." She says he voice smooth as honey. I nod and smile.

"I like talking to you, it easier than anyone else." She admits.

I pull out a piece of paper and write my number on it.

"We can talk more if you want?" I say holding the paper up.

She nods and I hand it to her.

Just then jasper comes onto the balcony. When he sees me he glares, and angel sighs.

I move away from her, and she ask him what he wants.

"Alice has had a vision, we are holding a meeting, I guess you can come too mutt, the other ones here too." He says never taking his eyes off of me.

Oh crap he's the one who can feel emotions! He must feel the love I have for her!

"Jasper!"she says throwing her hands up in the air. He shrugs and goes inside.

"C'mon lets go."she says heading inside. I follow her inside.

When we get inside she stands beside me, but jasper drags her behind him as their parents walk in.

She sighs and smiles at me.

My stomach flutters with hope.

Maybe this could work out.

"Alice has had a vision, and its of a newborn army." I look at Carlisle with question.

"A newborn army Is an army of vampires. Newborns." He continues looking at us, we nod.

"Why?" Bella asks.

"We think they are here for you Bella." He says softly.

She sighs nervously, and Edward takes her hand.

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"We have to fight them, I can help." Jasper says while Angel looks nervously at the ground.

Fight them?! She's gonna get killed! She looks at me and gives a soft smile, meant to be encouraging probably, but it calmed me down.

"We'll fight too." Jacob says. We all nod.

"Well have group training tomorrow." We all nod, and move away.

Angel just sits there not really moving. I walk up and grin at her.

"Hey." She mumbles. She sighs and looks outside.

"Are you nervous?" I say and she looks at me.

"A little, I've never fought before." She says rubbing her arms nervously.

That's not good. That's really not good!

"Don't be. I'll protect you." She grins and looks down nervously.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me.

"Kinda, I don't know much about newborns." She nods and walks to the couch, and gestures me over too.

I sit down hesitantly, and raise an eyebrow as she looks to a painting of four men, one of them Carlisle.

"Who are they?"I ask.

She looks at me nervously.

"The volturi, they're like the vampire council they control everything." She says glancing at the painting.

"Oh, and Carlisle was with them?" She nods.

"For awhile. He left because he didn't like their ways." I stare at her.

"They're pretty ruthless." She says after seeing my expression. I nod, and get up when jake calls my name.

"See ya tommarow I guess?" I say looking back at her.

"Count on it." She says with a smile.

I grin and think about doing something else, but don't. I need to take it slow.

**so... What did you think? I just figured out how to do this on my phone...so its easier cuz I have them all planned out in my notes:) PM me about the story. Once again I'm letting someone tackle a version of this story! Let me know if your up for it.**


	8. (Sigh) training

When I get home, I just smile. This girl... She was mesmerizing. Jake was furious and when the other members of the pack found out, they thought I was kidding.

I couldn't help it, whenever I was with her I just got pulled into her.

She was so beautiful. Whenever she wasn't with me, I experienced physical pain. When she touched my arm, I felt... Like nothing else mattered. I get a text from her.

Is this seth?

Yea it is Ang. - I take a risk giving her a nickname.

Ang? I like that:) how's you come up with it?

Angel just seems long, Ang for short.

It is kinda a weird name huh?

Not really. It's exotic :)

Watcha doin? I ask her.

Playing baseball with Emmett.

I'm winning so next time you hear what sounds like thunder ,that's us!

Just then I hear an ear shattering clap of "thunder." I laugh.

Was that you?

No jasper :) he's on my team.

What about u?

Just lying in bed shirtless cuz it's so fricking hot here.

Haha who would have thought in a town this rainy it could get hot?

That's what I've been sayin! What's the score for your game?

2:5 my team is winning :)

Haha good. :)

Oh jeez! Am I keeping you awake? I forgot you have to sleep!

I'm fine. I can't really sleep that we'll lately.

Yea I heard about the patrols, you should sleep.

What? You don't like talking to me? :)

No, this is the most I've said to someone other than "Emmett shut up I'm trying to read." :)

Haha.

You should see them when they play video games.

It always turns into something ugly!

How ugly?

One time Edward and jasper got into a fight and we lost half our living room wall.

Haha do you play?

Sometimes :)

I guess I'd better sleep.

Sweet dreams :)

I put down my phone, and for the first of many nights I dreamt of Angel Cullen.

The next day

I wake up to my alarm and rush out the door. I phase and run to the clearing.

Angel pov

We are just sitting here, watching Emmett and jasper fight, when they get here.

I notice seth is not with them.

I can't help but frown. He's probably just late.

We spar for a bit, but my family doesn't put me against anyone. Probably afraid they'll break me or something.

I sit down on the rim of Bella's truck, and watch as seth finally jogs into the clearing.

He leans on a tree and watches me smiling. I smile back and wave, which he returns.

"Angel? Can you go get Bella something to drink, take Seth with you. He was late, and Sam wants him to go for a punishment " I nod and seth jogs up to me. Jasper glares at him. I'm sure he doesn't trust any if them. Seth meet me at the edge.

"Hey." He says grinning.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Have you fought yet?" He asks me.

I shake my head no.

"Oh good I wanted to watch you." He says.

"Why? Are you afraid they'll break me?" I say angrily.

He stares at me, clearly hurt.

Aww man, my first real friend, and I already hurt them.

I lay a hand on his bare shoulder. He looks at me and stares.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He gives me a soft smile.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks me. I nod and lead the way to the house.

"My parents they always look at me like I'm made if glass. It's silly, I'm practically indestructible." I say while filling a glass up with water.

"I don't know I've seen some pretty strong glass vases." He says grinning.

I laugh with him, and we walk back to the clearing.

"Angel? Did you want to participate?" Carlisle asks me.

I nod, and walk to the middle where Esme is. Classic move, pair me with the fragile one.

I can feel all eyes on me as I nod to her and she nods back.

She rushes towards me, and I jump over her easily landing on my feet. I spin around quickly and stick my feet out to trip her.

She hops over my feet, and swings at me. I dodge and grab her hand, swinging her over my head and pinning her down with one hand. She gapes at me, eyes wide. I help her up, and turn around to see my family with confused expressions showing.

Hmm maybe I should have told them I was training to be a gymnast? Nah they found out alright I guess...

I shuffle my feet as they look on confused.

Suddenly I hear clapping, I look up and see Edward clapping and grinning like an idiot.

Soon they all join in.

I smile shyly and look down.

"I'm next." Emmett says. Everyone stares at him.

"What I'll go easy on her." He says grinning.

I nod at him, and take my place. He runs towards me stupidly, and I roll my eyes as I duck to the ground tripping him. While he's flying midair, I kick his torso, sending him flying back first into a tree.

Edward and jasper laugh behind me. I snicker as Edward runs towards me for a "sneak attack". I step out of the way at the last minute, and he barrels into Emmett.

I laugh for the first time, at them sprawled on the ground. They glare at me then smile. I love my brothers soo much.

**I have a fight with jasper in a coming chapter! I will be out of town as of Monday- Sunday. I will be in Arizona! Hopefully I will get some inspiration! Love all my favorites and followers.., Ill give shout outs!**

**thanks to:**

**lilydumbledore**

**venglish1984**

** . . **

**SilverAngel1234**

**april86**

**DiAngelo'sBlackConverse**

**thank you all!**


	9. Crushing Jazz's ego

"What? Did you go easy on her too?" Jasper says laughing behind me, gesturing to Emmett and Edward still on the ground.

They glare at him as I take my place on the rim of Bella's truck.

"How did you learn to do that?" She asks me.

I have a flashback.

I'm sitting on a balance beam, my mother laughing beside me.

This was the forties, and the gym was vacant. Suddenly a man walks into the gym. He has short cropped blonde hair, and green eyes. My mother sees him and runs into his outstretched arms.

They both walk to me smiling, their hands intertwined.

The man, my father, has a nazi uniform on.

"Come on, Jessica lets go." He says to me, us being originally British, his accent leaking through a light German one.

"One more time daddy please? Watch me." I say in the same tone.

"Alright then. Do your best darling." He says smiling at me.

I stand up and do a series of flips and other tricks. I'm eleven at the time so my training was far from complete.

"That was wonderful darling. Do you want to eat at Karnie's tonight?" I grin and nod, it was my favorite restaurant.

End flashback

"Uh... I uh was a gymnast for a while." I say looking up, and hoping the question doesn't come.

"What happened?" She asks.

Oh the ignorant people in the world.

"My father joined the army, then died, long after my mother did."

She stares at me, shocked. Well she asked for it.

"I'm so sorry." She says shifting towards me. I shy away, and she stops.

I want to tell her she shouldn't be, that there was more to him, than the shell he used to be, but I can't, not yet.

"I barely remember them." A lie, as always.

"Back to training" I say walking up towards jasper. Him, hmmm this could get tricky.

We circle each other until he makes a move to hit me, I dodge it. He throws a couple more and I use my gift to freeze his arm in midair. I then grab It with both hands, swinging myself over it, like I'm doing a cartwheel. I kick his feet out from under him, and throw him against a tree. He gets up and nods to me, heading angrily to a laughing Emmett and Edward.

I snicker. He smiles at me.

"You okay Jaz? Did I hurt your ego?" I say to him, putting on my best smug smile. Emmett looked so proud.

"Pfft no. This is my best student, right here. Watch and learn boys." He says putting an arm around my shoulder and gesturing to the wolves watching intently. I roll my eyes and glance at Bella, beside the mutt who broke her hand. At least that what Jaz told me.

They seem to get along naturally. I can't help but wonder- well observe that they seem to be in love.

"They are. At least that what it seems like right?" Edward says walking up to me.

I see I still haven't built up my mental wall on all topics.

"What mental wall?" Edward says scoffing. Oh jeez here we go.

"I think that does it for today." Carlisle says, and the big black one, Sam, I think, dips his head once and walks away. I can't help but see a grey wolf looking at me with a grin on its face. I give a soft smile, knowing its Seth...

**two chapters in one day? What the heck, why not? R&R! **

**I left out a shout out so my apologies to:**

** . . .**

**sorry. Remember to PM me about the story take on!**


	10. The aftermath At least for her

Chp 10

Seth pov

I just found out that I'm going to be on the mountaintop guarding Bella.

Away from Angel.

We were meeting on the field tomorrow, at least they were. I asked Quill to look after her, and make sure she doesn't get killed.

It was the night before.

I decide to text her.

Hey Ang.- she texts back

Hey. What's up?

Nothin much. Nervous?

A little.

Don't be. Your a great fighter :)

Thanks. I'm sure you are too Seth.

I guess I am. :)

Just be careful. Please :) your the only real friend I have.

To be honest. The pack are more like my brothers. So your the only real friend I have to.

I thought you had more friends. I've seen you around at school.

Yeah. But they think I'm a freak, cuz I hang out with "the steroid gang."

Oh wow. I'm sorry. If it helps, I don't think your a freak. I think your pretty cool. :)

To hear you say those words made my day. Good luck tomorrow. See ya then.

Ill try to find you before I leave.

Your leaving?- I have a mini heart attack.

Umm no I'm not. I meant you. Sorry. :/

It's fine Ang. See ya later

Bye Seth :)

-—-

That night I fell asleep happier than I was that day.

The next day

We met up with the Cullen's at the field.

I walk up to Angel.

"Hey Ang." I say grinning.

"Hi Seth. How's it goin." She says shakily.

"Still nervous?" She nods quickly.

And starts shaking a little. I slide my hand from her shoulder, and grip her hand. She smiles at me, and I let her hand fall.

"Seth you ready?" Jacob calls to me. I nod and hold up a finger to signal I need a minute.

"Hey Ang. Please be careful." I say and she takes my hand and squeezes it. I smile and run to the mountain, with nothing but her on my mind.

Angel pov

We waited in the field. Until we heard them approaching.

"Stay close to me or Emmett okay

Kiddo?" Jasper whispers in my ear.

"Okay Jazz. I'll try." He kisses my head and heads towards Alice.

Emmett stands behind me, and puts his hands on my shoulders protectively. I notice one of the wolves is watching me carefully.

He has chocolate brown fur. It's almost as if he's studying me. Weird.

The first one appears. This one is quickly followed by several more.

We let them come closer, then attack.

There are a lot of them. The first one I see comes for me. I duck when he swings at me. While he's flying in midair, I kick his head off, and move on.

I jump over a wolf and grab a newborn. Sending him barreling into a tree, I freeze everything for a moment. Everyone looks around and begins to destroy everything.

They're strong though, I have no choice but to release them.

One heads for me, and he has this look in his eyes. I flip over him, but he grabs my leg. He flips me down, and is about to crush my neck. A brown wolf appears out of nowhere and tears him off me. The brown wolf then looks at me quizzingly.

I run to the right to take down a girl with a beanie on. He follows me and helps. We take out a few more together, despite my long standing protest.

I look around. They're almost all gone.

I see Esme and Carlisle have found a girl.

I hear a wolf bark behind me, an turn to see the brown one struggling with a newborn. I race over and tear it off him, holding him down long enough for the wolf to kill him.

He looks at me and nods, which I return.

Last one. Jasper finishes him, but one appears out of the trees. Leah tries to take him out, but Jacob steps in. It crushes him.

"Oh no." I whisper. The boys appear from behind the rock.

They carry him back to the reservation. I'm vaguely aware of Alice telling us the Volturi are coming.

Uh oh.

"Stay by me or-" J_asper_ begins to say.

"I GOT it Jasper!" I yell at him disappearing behind Emmett.

They all look at me shocked.

I shake, and Em hugs me quickly.

"Well well well. I've never seen a coven survive an attack of this magnitude." Jane says with her smug smile. She then makes Felix destroy the girl.

"Alright you know the deal." Jane says, talking to me.

"The date has been set." Bella says nervously.

"Not that deal, but excellent. Angel you know the agreement." She says with another smug smile.

I step from behind Emmett, and make my way to them.

"What are you doing?" Esme says horrified at me.

"I have to join them." I say quietly.

"No no no no." Jasper says furious at them. He hugs me to his chest, and Carlisle and Esme step in front of me.

"She made a deal. She knows what to do." Jane says slightly irritated.

"She didn't know what she was talking about! Please!" Esme screams at them.

"I. will. not. let. you. take. my. sister." Jasper snarled through his teeth.

I wince, I should've told them.

"Anie please. Don't go." Carlisle says.

"I have to. It's only a few months." I say hugging my parents fiercely.

I hear footsteps running towards me, and see Seth with a panicked face on. He just phased and has his shorts on. I have to admit, he looked very handsome. I only thought of him as a friend, and wondered why I was feeling these thoughts.

"Ang?! What's going on? What's this about you leaving?" He says his eyes wide and wild. He rests his arms on my shoulder, and looks down at me. The heat coming off of him is... Calming. Inviting even. I heard Ed let out a small groan, and I'm sure Jasper was glaring at us.

"I'm leaving for a few months." I say softly.

"What?! You can't leave." He says frowning.

"I have to Seth." I say looking at his chest.

He brings a hand to my neck, and I hear Jasper let out a growl.

Seth looks at me and leans down to kiss me. I meet him halfway, and I have to admit, he's a good kisser. His lips mold to mine softly, but I reluctantly pull away.

"Bye Seth." I slip from his arms, and he looks broken.

"Bye I love you all." I say turning to my family.

Jasper approaches me.

"We'll talk boys when you get home." He says in my ear.

My eyes go wide, and Seth shifts uncomfortably.

Jasper chuckles half-heartedly.

I say my goodbyes and wince as I hear Esme sobbing by Carlisle.

Back to Italy I suppose.

**a new chapter... Leaving for airport to come back from Tucson. Wow fast trip. I'm looking for a couple good Brady or Embry imprint stories... So if anyone has any suggestions that would be great!**


	11. Well there goes my dating life

Chp 11

I was in Italy, sitting beside Jane. My three months were almost up.

My eyes were blood red, and I had scars all over from the assignments I was sent on.

I had a necklace. A simple stone piece, that was crafted with a purple diamond in the center. But it was much more than that. Much much more. It was how I got in and out.

Apparently there was a threat to the volturi. A vampire who declined an offer to join them. They tried to take him out, but failed. His name was Marco, and he was a shape shifter. He could change into anything he wanted.

He also had a double gift like mine.

He was like Jane. An evil torturous being.

There was a little boy here. I forget his name, but he was definitely an enemy.

He could make your biggest dreams come true, as well as your worst nightmare.

"What's that kids name?" I ask Jane, who's intently staring at Aro, waiting for another assignment.

"Jovè." She whispers into my ear.

Oh we had become quite the buddies.

Something about her being the only teenager here that's a girl.

"Here he comes." She whispers urgently.

He was aged at about 20 years, but was the physical age of 7 or 8.

Anyone here was too scared to ask him. Except for Felix, but he was an idiot to think he could destroy Jovè.

"Angel." Aro calls to me.

I walk forward.

"Yes?" I ask him, apprehension overcoming me.

"Your time is up here, you may leave." He says after looking at Marcus and Caius.

"Remind your family of the deal, and tell Carlisle we wish him well." He says barely meaning it.

"I will." I say walking out.

I arrive at Washington, later than I wanted.

I realize the only way across is along the border, and its patrol time.

Uh oh.

Sam POV

I was leading a patrol, when I got a scent. I let out a bark.

Do you guys smell that?- I say to Embry and Jared

Yea, leech. Jared says in disgust.

Wait is that... It is!- Embry barks.

Who?

It's Angel! She's back from Italy!

Alright. I'll escort her to her house. Keep patrolling.

-—-—-—-

I see her and she has a cloak on. I switch to human form and pull on some clothes.

"Angel?" I call her name and she turns around.

She's on her side of the border, so I leap across the river.

"Oh hi Sam." She says quietly turning away. She looks scared of me.

"I'll walk you back to your house. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me." I say coming closer.

"Okay thanks." She says and walks with her hood still up.

"You can lose the hood. Your not one of them anymore." I say and she pulls it down, but doesn't look at me.

"Is Jacob okay?" She asks me slightly turning back.

"Yea he's good, he's just a little..." I stop there as she turns to look at me.

Her eyes are bloodied, and she has scars covering her skin, her look at me confused then alarmed as she realized I saw her.

"Y-you don't have to worry! I've been slowly switching back to animal blood! I swear!" She says cowering away from me. She trips and falls with her hands in front of her face.

"Hey, it's okay! What happened to you?" I say sticking out a hand to help her up with. She takes it and we continue walking.

"The scars? I went on an assignment that was really hard, so they gave me a little something to remember failure with." She says shakily.

"Oh." Those idiots. We would have gladly helped them destroy the few that were there. But then again, we didn't know how many there were.

We get a few yards away from her house and she takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" She nods and I knock on the door.

"Yes Sam?" Carlisle says as he opens the door.

"I found her." I say stepping aside. The rest of them come racing and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing her here. We are very grateful. If you need anything, let us know." Esme says

And I nod, walking back to the reservation.

Angel pov

I turn to Bella and Edward.

"So what's this I hear about a wedding?" I say smiling softly.

"We're getting married next Friday." She says and Edward smiles at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say a frown crossing my face.

Edward picks me up and throws me over his shoulder laughing.

"Ed! Put me down! put me down!" I yell at him, and he puts me down, only for me to be pulled into a tight hug.

I wrap my arms around my brother and smile.

"Oh I missed my beautiful sister. It's been lonely without you here Anie." He says pulling away a little so he can see my face.

I smile and they all hug me one by one. Jasper's an my parents lasting the longest.

I take off the cloak and hang it up.

After my family had finished hugging the life out of me.

It had been three days. No word from seth. This is ridiculous! You don't just kiss someone, and make them fall for you, then when they get back, don't talk to them. Speaking of him...…

Jasper kept his promise, and better yet Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle helped too. We sat in my room, with Jasper and Edward beside me on my couch, and Carlisle and Emmett in front of me standing up.

"Ok Anie. Tell us about this dog, would he fit our standards? Would we like him?" Emmett says and I curl my knees to my chest.

"Okay I appreciate your over-protectiveness, but I'm not even sure if he really likes me. He hasn't even called me or talked to me yet! And it's been three days." I say looking at all of them.

"Guy trouble already. On the first one. Wow, I already don't like this guy." Jasper says pulling me to his chest.

"Why can't I just find someone who likes me that doesn't want to get in my pants?!" I grumble against his shirt.

"Well it's only a... Say WHAT NOW?!" Jasper and Emmett roar at me.

I flinch away from them.

"Angel Marie Cullen! How do you know this?!" Jasper says to me and I sigh.

"Boys ask me out all the time at school Jazz." I tell him and Carlisle pulls me to his chest.

"Why am I just NOW hearing about this." Jasper says to me balling up his fists.

"Now Jasper calm down-" Carlisle tries to cut him off, and pulls me behind him.

"No that is MY little sister! I will not let her be... OVERTHROWN by these parasites!" He shouts leaping up and smashing his hands on my GLASS table.

So much for that piece of my elegant room.

Edward pick me up and puts me on his hip and runs out the door.

He sets me in between a chuckling Rosalie and a smiling Alice. He joins a confused Bella. Esme just stares at me.

I look out the window and I hear a lot of smashing. Carlisle joins us a little later shaking his head.

"Hold on. Overthrown?" Alice and Rose ask me.

I shrug, and they snort.

A few hours later Jasper comes in and sits on the chair.

"Sorry Anie for destroying your table, and your couch, and your glass window, and your balcony, and the tree line surrounding your room, and one of the sinks in your bathroom, and part of your new computer chair." He says slowly.

All of that? Jeez, I wonder what would happen if I actually WENT OUT with a guy. I'm kinda scared now.

And that's how my night went, cleaning up the place for the wedding.

Yay! NOT.

**Woah sweet Jesus. Can I get a what- what?! Overprotective brother much? Just wait and see what he does later! Wooh nelly!**

**alright enough with that... I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and followers, and favoriters! Haha favoriters that's a funny word.. :D**


	12. Making decisions for my bad dating life

**Well I have to say, I wondered if I would ever get this one done. I wasn't so sure I would**...

Chp 12

I dropped my pencil midair.

Let me repeat the question Carlisle just asked me.

"Why did you go to Italy Angel?" He asks me, and my family all turn their heads.

Alice was counting down the days to the wedding. It was tomorrow. Everyone was getting ready, setting up, making space on their schedules and what not. I can't believe that it had been 8 days since I got back.

"To protect you, all of you." I say curling my knees to my chest.

"Why? Why would we need protection Anie?" He asks softly.

"We are the only coven who's beaten an army that big. We're the only coven who's worked alongside wolves before. We have so many gifts to our advantage. They see us as a potential threat. He gave me one choice, join them whenever they need me, or kill us all." I say rushing through it.

I'm saved by the silence as Bella rushes in.

"Aww man I wish Jake could be here." She says as she sits down.

I nod and Carlisle walks away, leaving me with Alice and Edward with Bella.

"Also Angel I invited Seth and Billy and Sue along." She says glancing up from her wedding planner mischievously.

I don't look up, but on the inside I was panicking. Seth? I would have to face him. I would have to talk to him. I suppose I could just hide with my parents, or Jasper. He wouldn't dare come near me when Jasper was around.

No. Anie, you can't do that. You have to talk to him. Time to be brave.

Oh how I hate that little voice in my head.

Edward was looking at me with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. The amusement winning over in his chuckled smile.

"You don't have to worry." He says to me smiling.

He actually wants me to be with a wolf? And how?! He hasn't talked to me in 8 days. He might mutter a hello, then walk off and chat with someone else. I guess I'll just have my usual movie/music argument with Kate. Which is better The Breakfast Club or Rocky?

"The breakfast club, and yes I do want you to be with him. Jasper and Emmett are only seeing that he's a wolf, they're not seeing that he could bring you happiness Anie. They will see, just let us know so we can hold Jasper back from killing him." I smile as big as texas and leap across the room into his arms. He laughs and tightens his arms around me.

"But remember my standards Anie, in my thought range, I already know him, and I guess I like him, and in PUBLIC. Okay Anie?" He says and I nod pulling back to draw some more.

"Awwww Edward has a soft side for Anie." Emmett says as he races down the stairs.

"I always have." He says incredulously kissing my head, and pulling me against him.

"Alright I don't know about you guys but I'm watching Children of the Corn with Jasper." Emmett says and pops the movie in.

Edward says he will join in too, after dropping Bella off for time with her father. They look at me curiously, silently asking if I want to join.

"Why not? I've already seen Silence of the lambs." I say dropping in between Edward and Jasper.

"YOU'VE seen SILENCE OF THE LAMBS?!" Emmett says grinning.

"Yea and it scarred me for life." I say looking at Edward who's cracking up.

"Well lets get this bachelor party -with Anie present- On!" They say laughing. After a while I wander around the house, trying to find Esme. She was always the best at calming my nerves.

I find her in her study, reading a book.

"Esme?" I ask her and she looks up smiling.

"Yes Anie?" She says as I sit next to her.

"At the wedding... I don't know what to say to Seth... I mean he kissed me and I felt something during it. I thought we were just friends but now I'm not so sure. But what I'm worried about is that he hasn't even bothered to call me or talk to me yet." I say sighing with a frown.

"Boy troubles already huh? Well I have to say... You did a good job with your first love." She says and I look down embarrassed.

"Yea I did. But I don't know about first love..." I say twiddling my fingers.

"I've thought about it all, when you were gone. Your brothers will not take it easy. Alice will encourage you. Rosalie will be... Rosalie. Carlisle and I... We'll talk together. Just talk to him tomorrow and then decide what to do from there." She says with a smile.

Decide what to do from there. What do I want? Do I want to be just friends or do I want more.

"The problem is.. I don't really know what I want." I whisper feeling very confused.

"What do you feel when your with him?" She asks me rubbing my hands.

"I feel happy, that I have a friend. And also I feel a pull towards him, like I want to be by his side. When he kissed me, it felt like electricity was racing through me." I say and I realize something.

He won't want me. I'm a vampire. He's a werewolf. He probably hates me.

I try to tell the voice to shut up, that he does like you. That's why he kissed me right?

He only kissed you because he pity's you. The girl that has shut her mouth, because her past haunts her every time she opens it. Everything reminds you of them. Of him. Of her. Of the nights you spent in your room, silently praying that life would either get better, or you would die.

I start to have a panic attack. Because the voice is right.

I breathe in and out quickly and I hear Esme calling for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asks Edward horrified.

"I don't know she's thinking about... About... Oh god!" He says and cripples beside me with a horror stricken face.

**Ooooh! II left you with a cliffie! So anyway I thought I would get into depth with angels character... In order to do that, we need to know more about her past! So yeah...**


	13. Backstory time!

Chp 13

Esme pov

"Edward!" I scream as he cripples beside her. He gets up and has a very furious face on.

"Jasper! Calm her down." He says and she stops shaking, she just looks at us and Edward glares at something.

"Anie. Tell us about what I just saw. Okay? Can you?" He speaks to her in a soft tone. She nods and looks at him for a second.

"Gather everyone please Esme?" He says turning to me. I nod and we are shortly all in the living room.

"Anie?" Edward says. She's sitting beside Jasper, and Carlisle and I are in front of her.

"Yea?" She says nervously, with her knees tucked to her chest.

"Can you tell everyone what happened to you?" He asks softly and Jasper lets her go from his arms.

"My-my father. He used to beat me. He didn't always, but after he got a promotion he was under a lot of stress. He- he moved us to a base by Bergen- Belsen, and that's when it started. He also beat my mother, but the reason he beat me was because... Was because-" she breaks down then and buries her head in her arms.

"Hey.. It's okay Anie." I say softly.

I take her in my arms and rest my head on hers.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay. Shh shh your alright." I say softly.

She continues with her story shakily.

"He killed my mother, then used me as his own personal punching bag." She whispers.

I feel my heart crumble, and I hug her tightly. Carlisle rubs her back and kisses her head.

She recovers and no one says anything.

"Sorry if I bummed your night Ed." She whispers and he looks shocked.

"I still have 5 hours to spend with my favorite sister! I'm picking the movie though." He says and sits next to her on the couch. We hear them laughing and making ridiculous comments while we're upstairs.

I can't believe that that bastard did that to her. I barely cuss, and when I do I MEAN it. That is MY child in there, she is as innocent as can be.

"Unbelievable." I whisper to Carlisle, who's reading some medical files. He moves to bury his face in his hands.

"I know. It's terrible." He mumbles through his hands.

"Who would want to do that to her?! She's an angel!" I say choking a sob.

He pulls me into his arms and whispers soothing words.

"She's SO strong" I whisper, amazed.

"Yes she is. I'm so proud of her." He mumbles into my hair.

"I am too." I whisper.

By now it's 6 am so we start to get ready.

We walk down the stairs, and see a heartwarming sight.

Edward is sitting on the couch with Angel. He has a finger to his lips silencing us. She's curled up to him with her headphones in, smiling. He smiles at her fondly, and gently shakes her.

"Hey Anie? I have to go get ready. Ill see you later okay?" He says softly and she nods smiling. He kisses her on the forehead, and walks out of the room.

She sits up and smiles at us.

Edward and Angel have a special bond. For years they were the only two people in our family who weren't a couple, so they had a lot of time with each other.

They would watch movies and get in trouble for pranking us. I remember one time, during prank week, they brought us out to the living room, and dumped buckets of glue on all of us! They were laughing so hard. Prank week is when we all play crazy pranks on each other.

Edward and Angel ALWAYS team up. We're always very cautious when it comes to prank week with them around.

They're like the BEST team ever. They once convinced us there was a haunting.

Creepy stuff was happening. Like things were missing, and noises were happening. We didn't really know what to think. I mean vampires and werewolves are running among humans! Why not ghosts?

We all laugh to this day about that.

Edward loves his sister. She was what kept him happy until Bella. She still does make him happy. Her brothers sure do love her.

I help her get ready and help set everything up.

Bella is getting dressed and people are starting to arrive. Charlie is talking with Sue and Seth and Billy.

I see that Sue is here, as well as Seth. Uh oh. I have an idea.

"Hey Angel? Can you tell Charlie Bella is asking for him?" She nods and walks away. Que mischievous laugh.

Angel pov

"Hey Charlie. Bella wants to talk to you." I say and he turns around.

Seth stands there with a small smile.

"Hey." He says with a look in his eyes that makes me want to come closer.

I do just that.

**Whaaaaaaat?! A little spark in the vampire house? Say what now. This poor girl. I feel so bad writing this... Besides that point. Has anyone ever heard of John Mulaney? That dude is HIlARIOUS! **

**If anyone has... Let me know about your favorite joke/story he does, cuz mine is the salt and pepper diner one... Haha whats new pussycat lol**


	14. The wedding!

Chp 14

Like I said.. I did just that.

I walked over to him slowly, and I was aware of his mother and jakes father leaving.

"Hey Ang." He says nervously.

"Hi Seth." I say awkwardly.

"Sooo... They're getting married huh." He says leaning against a chair.

"Yes, well this is a wedding." I say looking away smiling. He chuckles.

"I'll catch ya later Ang." He says walking away.

Wow. Well that went well.

"How did it go?" Esme asks and Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renee turn to me.

"Well he said hi, I said hi, he was like so they're getting married, I told him it was a wedding. And he laughed and walked away." I say sitting beside Renee hopelessly.

"Guy trouble huh? Who was it?" Renee asks me smiling mischievously.

"Seth Clearwater." Alice answers smiling. Rosalie smirks at my shy face.

"Who's he?" Renee asks me nudging my shoulder.

"Go look outside, grey tux, pretty hot." Alice says and I sigh.

She comes back inside and grins at me.

"Ooooh nice catch." She says and if I could I would blush furiously.

"What happened?" She says with another mischievous smile.

"We were like best friends, then before I went on a... Trip, he kissed me. Then when I got back he didn't call or text me or anything... For eight days... Still hasn't talked to me or anything." I say and she pats my back.

"It'll get better with age. And besides once he sees you like this little lady, your going to have to hold him off." She says gesturing to my longish purple dress.

"I don't know about that." I say looking away awkwardly.

"Please. Your absolutely beautiful. Your brothers have their work cut out for them, in keeping all the boys off of you." She says chuckling. We all laugh.

Bella is ready now, and Charlie is talking to her.

I take my seat on Edwards side beside Jasper and Alice. I notice Seth doesn't make eye contact with me for the rest of the ceremony. I sigh, so I was right.

After the ceremony ends I stand by Kate and we have a movie war. She won a couple an I win a couple.

Same ol same ol. I'm talking with Jasper when I hear a deep husky voice behind me.

"Hey." I turn around and see Seth looking at me.

"Hi." I say as Jasper reluctantly leaves me.

"Can we talk?" He asks me.

About what? Your dumb dog behavior?

I hear a chuckle and see Edward laughing at us.

"Yea. Sure, whatever." I say trying to be stubborn.

He walks closer to me and stops right beside me, where his face is only an inch away from mine.

"Can we dance?" He says and brushes his lips against mine. My stomach drops. He's doing it again, he's making me fall even harder for him. I'm completely hopeless.

"You sure are asking a lot huh?" I say pulling back. He doesn't look sad that I did. Oh well...

"Please." He says. I can't say no. A slow song comes on and I look over and see Edward and Alice smiling at me and winking.

"Ok fine." He nods and pulls me to the dance floor. He pulls me close to him, and I sigh. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lay my hands on his shoulders. I can feel Jasper's gaze fall on me.

"Are you gonna say something?" He whispers in my ear, causing my skin to tingle.

"Your the one who wanted to talk." I state simply, not meeting his eyes. He tips my chin to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you after I kissed you." He says simply.

I don't say it's okay, cuz it's not. His eyes

"Thanks. But why did you kiss me?" I ask him. He pulls me against him, catching my breath in my throat.

"The same reason I am now." He says pressing his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me against him gently.

What was with him? He's kissed me twice now, not that I was complaining though. He was a really good kisser. His lips moved to mine, and I hesitate before lifting a hand to hold his cheek.

He pulls away a little, and his lips brush mine as he talks.

"I'll talk to you later Ang, I have to go." He said and he walks away behind the house.

Really?! Are you kidding me? What the hell was this? This was really confusing. I stare after him.

I said my goodbyes to Edward and Bella then wandered off into the woods, after changing into some athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey kiddo." Jasper says as he walks up behind me.

"Hey Jazz." I say still walking.

"Watcha doin." He says looking down at me.

"I just need to be alone right now." I say and he nods and turns back to the house.

I run to my spot, in the forest. It's the place I went with Edward when our family was... Occupied with one another.

I have a flashback. It was a few years ago, before Bella came along.

"Hey Anie, you know what?" He asks me while we're sitting under our tree.

"Anie?" I ask him.

"Yea, you need a nickname kid." He says smiling.

"Ok. What?" I ask him smiling slightly.

"We are the closest brother sister bond ever. I'm going to make this our spot." He says etching our initials into the tree. Adding brother sister to the end.

"Cool." I say.

The flashback ends with me smiling up at him.

I sit under the tree, and look at the "graves" I made for my parents.

I didn't make a grave for my father.

I made one for my mother though.

I remember her clearly.

Oh boy another flashback.

"Jessica! Run! Go please! Run!" She screams at me, her brown curls bouncing around her face as she bleeds to death. That was the night my father stabbed her.

I don't want to leave her, but I have to. I run to the door, and it shuts in my face.

"Jessica. What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asks me spitting in my face.

I whimper as he slaps me.

"You stupid little girl. I should lock you up in a camp where you belong." He says.

I close my eyes and try to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

I feel a searing pain and double over clutching my head.

I pull back and see blood. I black out a few seconds later. The flashback ends with me shaking my head.

I head back to my house and for the next few days just hang around. Whenever my family is...you know, I spend time by the tree.

"What do you mean!? How is that possible!?" Carlisle asks urgently into the phone.

Uh oh. Carlisle turns to u a few minutes later.

"Bella is pregnant."

**new chapter! I have a New favorite comedian! Dave cummins!**


	15. A new meeting

Chp 15

"Bella is pregnant?" We all ask, and Carlisle nods.

"How is that even possible?" I mumble and Jasper rubs my back sighing.

They arrive and Carlisle takes Bella and Edward upstairs. She looks bad now as he comes back down.

Days at a time pass and Bella's condition gets worse. I sit with her one day, and Rosalie hovers over her. Protecting the child, not Bella.

The thing is killing her. It's killing Edward too. He looks dead, and I have a feeling there's no saving Bella unless she becomes a vampire. Charlie isn't allowed to see her.

I hear someone coming and look outside to see Jacob. The one who almost attacked Bella at her wedding.

Edward takes him away from Bella and talks to him. Later I hear Jake trying to talk Bella out of it. A little bit later-

Jake apparently left his pack, and Seth decided to join him.

Seth never talks to me though. Jake look at me whenever he comes, and I hide from his gaze.

Bella can barely move now. It's cracked some of her ribs. She now has to drink human blood.

"Rosalie can you get something to eat from the kitchen?" Esme says to Jacob one night.

"It's okay Esme, I'd rather not eat anything with blonde spit in it." He says and Rosalie glares at him.

He goes into the kitchen and we hear a lot of banging.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it right?" Jake asks Edward who grins.

She comes back in and is carrying a hot dog in a doggy dish.

"Enjoy Mongrel." She says and starts to walk away. He takes a bite and throws the dog bowl at her.

"You.. Got.. Food...in...my...hair." She says furiously.

We all chuckle.

"Nice shot." I mumble to jake who looks up at me.

"Thanks." He says smiling slightly.

The next day Seth comes in for food, and to keep Bella warm.

He looks at me and smiles. I try not to smile back, but fail. I give him a soft smile. He grins at me, and Bella shivers. He wraps an arm around her and glances at me.

I'm sitting beside Edward who's sitting beside Bella.

Bella wakes up and thanks Seth who nods grinning. I don't know why but I suddenly have stay by Rihanna in my head. I guess Alice was humming it upstairs.

"I love that song." Edward says smiling.

"What song?" Bella asks Edward who smiles at me.

"Sing it Anie." He says and Bella nods saying she could use a pick me up.

"I don't sing." I mumble looking down.

"C'mon Ang." Seth says smiling at me. What was with him? Was he insane?

"Probably. Now sing." Edward says smiling.

"Ok ok chill." Jake then uses the sound system to play the music. I sigh and begin singing, humiliated.

"All along it was a fever, a cold sweat hot headed believer.

I threw my hands in the air said show me something..." I stop singing when everyone in the room is staring at me. **(you know like amber carrington. Google it.)**

Seth is looking at me like I'm one of the seven wonders of the world, making me seriously confused. What's this crappy game he's playing? Kissing me then walking away?! What the crap?!

"Woah kid." Jake says and everyone nods.

"How come you never told me you could sing?" Seth asks me smiling.

Cause your an idiot who plays dumb mutt games. Edward laughs. Haha

"I never knew I could." I say smiling. What is with the smiling Angel! This boy, despite his incredibly good looks, stop that!

Anyway, he kissed you twice. He apologized once, then did it again. He makes you fall for him, then he walks away. Behind that cheeky smile is a mean dude.

Edward bursts out laughing at me causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"I love you so much Anie." He says still laughing. Seth frowns feeling left out.

"Who doesn't?" I say staring at the ceiling.

I can feel Seth grinning at me.

The days went on like that. Trying to fill the cracks of misery with a little dry humor.

A few days after that two more wolves joined behind Leah. Quill and Embry.

"Angel will you take this food out to Quill?" Esme asks me handing a platter of food to me. I'm careful not to touch it. I use my gift to hover it out to the porch. The dark sky holds the stars perfectly.

I set it down and he turns around.

"I didn't touch it." I say and lean against the door frame.

"How'd you get it out here then?" He ask me squinting.

I hover it closer to him with my hand.

"Oh thanks then." He says and it looks like something's bothering him.

"What's the matter? You don't have to tell me though." I say and he shrugs.

"Would be nice to talk to someone about it." He says and walks a little closer to me.

"So what is it?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I left someone on the reservation." He says looking down.

"Oh parents? Sibling?" I say and he shakes his head.

"This may make me sound perverted but a two year old. Her name was Claire." He says and I nod.

It dawns on me.

"Imprint?" I say and his head shoots up.

"Yea how'd you know?" He says smiling.

"You miss her like your in love with her." I say and he nods still smiling. Look at me. I think I'm the only person who can stand talking to wolves.

"Can I ask you something?" I say hesitantly. His expression changes from kinda happy, to plain.

"Sure." He says.

"What's imprinting like?" I say and the corner of his mouth twitches.

"Well it's amazing. Once you lock eyes you love that person. The only thing holding you to the earth is that person. You could never love another person. She's the only person in the world for you." He says smiling.

"Wow that's deep." I say laughing slightly at the end. He joins in and we laugh together.

"Thanks for the food Angel." He says as I walk to the door.

"No problem. We're not all bad." I say and he smiles.

"You proved that."

**this took longer than I wanted it to. Oh well. If anyone has any advice on how I should continue this, I kinda backed myself into a corner. I have a limited idea on where to continue. Thanks.**


	16. Home birth

**I have to thank shadowhunterherondale for all her/his support. He/she gave me a lot of ideas. And helped make my story better. Thanks so much! I also want to thank all my reviewers and followers! Plus the people who added a favorite to this story.**

**Chp 16**

"She's going into labor!" Rosalie screams at us. Bella had dropped her blood-cup and was puking it up on the floor.

It was me, Jacob, Edward, Alice and Rosalie there at the house. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle plus Emmett took to hunting.

"Angel? Can you tell my pack about this? I'll help with the birth okay?" I nod at Jake who rushes to the other room to help.

I sprint outside and nearly run into a half naked Seth who sits with wolf Embry.

"What's wrong Ang?" He says setting his hands on my waist, sending a tingle up my spine. Damn.

"Bella's gone into labor! It doesn't look good though." I say stepping back from his arms slightly. He had pulled me into his chest and was pressing himself against me.

"Shit. The pack." He says turning to Embry who whines and takes off.

"Seth?! what's wrong?!" I say frantically.

"The pack they're coming NOW." He says and is about to walk away when I pull his arm back.

"Be careful." I say desperately.

He starts to walk away but darts back and jerks me to him crushing his lips to mine. His hands roam down my waist and I gasp. He kisses me a second longer then pulls back an inch. What was with this dude?

"I will be." He says smiling. I stand there a second then rush into the house. Rosalie is holding a kid in a blanket and Edward is covered with blood.

"We have a problem! The pack is coming NOW!" I yell at them snapping them out of their trance.

"Oh god." Edward says rushing out but then coming back to shove Jacob against a wall. I grab Jakes arm, cuz he's struggling and yank him outside.

We see them approaching. Jakes pack joins us.

"Angel get into the house." Edward says to me.

I hesitate.

"NOW!" He roars. I growl at him before sprinting up the stairs to Bella, knowing he'd want me to be the last line of defense.

I try hard to listen, but can't bear to hear my family ripped apart.

I cross over to Bella, and sit in front of her.

Time passes and it becomes unbearable.

Just then I hear the door being slammed shut and I hear a howl. I race down the stairs and throw whoever it is out the door, flying them against the trees. I fly to the door, and see my family and jake bunched up against the trees.

"Oh sorry!" I squeak at them letting them go. They nod and we all go inside.

Jacob looks at the kid longingly, and Rosalie glares every time he tries to get close. He gives up and sinks down to the floor with a sigh.

I hesitantly creep near him, and when he looks up to me I dart behind the pillar shyly.

"It's okay kid. I won't hurt you or anything." He grumbles and I walk to him.

"Hi." I say quietly, standing.

"Would you care to sit down?" He mumbles closing his eyes.

I sit beside him, to where I'm almost touching him, and he doesn't scoot away.

"What's the matter?" I say folding my knees to my chest. He peers at me through a slightly open eye.

I tilt my head.

Jake POV

"You don't know?" I grumble in complete misery. I wasn't allowed to see my imprint. The girl I LOVE for god sakes!

"They tend to keep the weak little one out of the loop." She says hanging her head.

"If it helps. I don't think your weak. You almost just kicked my Ass." I say and she beams at me. Her little smile a mile wide. She wasn't bad at all I guess. She was actually kind of innocent. None of them asked for this. Bell told me her story too. About her father and the wreck. And of course Italy.

I give her a small smile too.

"I imprinted on Renesmee." I say closing my eyes again.

"Oh. Good." She says and I can hear the satisfaction in her voice.

My eyes fly open.

"What?!" I say shocked.

"I was tired of you moping after Bella. It was a lost cause Jacob-"

I cut her off there.

"Call me Jake. Jacob is too fancy for me." I say and yawn.

"- Ok Jake. Just keep calling me Kid. But what I was going to say is that Bella will never give up on Edward. No matter what he does to her. But this imprinting thing... It's a special bond right?" She asks me and I can tell I won't get any sleep until she's satisfied.

"Yea you can't live with out them. They're your everything. It's like... As close as perfect comes." I say and she smiles.

"That must be nice." She says sighing and leaning against the wall.

She has no idea Seth imprinted on her.

"I think you should talk to him." I say and her smile drops.

"I wouldn't know what to say." She says and curl her knees up again.

"Tell him how you feel." I say and she nods.

"Thanks for listening." She says and walks outside.

"Likewise." I mutter, drifting off.

Angel pov

I walk to the balcony, terrified.

"Hey Ang. Can we talk?" Seth asks me when I get there. He still has no shirt on, making me slightly distracted.

"Yea sure." I say and he walks with me.

"So ummm it's a girl?" He says and I nod.

"Renesmee." I say and he smiles slightly. Not quite looking at me.

"Okay I can't stand this. I'm sorry for all the mixed signals. I'm sorry I kissed you then didn't tell you, and I have a question to ask you but you might want to sit down." He says shakily.

I sit down on the ground with him and he takes a deep breath.

"You know about imprinting right?" He says and I nod slowly.

"I imprinted on you Ang." He says looking down at me.

"Oh. Well I don't know what to say. Tell me about it." I say crossing my legs and facing him.

"When I saw you at the border, my whole world shifted. It's like everything revolved around you." He says to me slowly.

Then it dawned on me. He wouldn't have even looked my way if it hasn't been for the imprint. He might've talked to me, but never kissed me or deeply cared for me. It was all fake. Some magic stunt, done out by their legends.

"You were forced to have feelings for me." I say aloud and he shakes his head with a wild look in his eyes.

"What does this mean for us?!" I say looking down before he can tell me otherwise.

"It means I can be whatever you want me to be." He mumbles.

"Friends." I squeak out. I look up to him. It looks like someone punched him in the gut.

"Alright. That's fine. I'll see you later then." He says.

"Bye Seth." I say and he walks away.

That was how my night went. Trying to make sense of all of this.

**Wow I have quite a twist planned for this story. Again I can't thank shadowhunterherondale for all the support. Be sure to check out the stories they wrote! First will be up Monday I think!**


	17. A new visitor

Chp 17

Thump thump thump. That was what you'd usually hear when a human was here right? We only heard Jakes abnormal one, well and of course the other wolves.

The other wolves. Seth. Oh.

I had told him I only wanted to be friends. Jake told me he would understand. He would want what's best for the imprint.

Jake is holding Renesmee and smiling down at her.

"You know Edwards gonna kill you someday right? If Bella doesn't before him?" I say once the room is empty. It's the first time they left him alone with Renesmee.

"I'll find a way to convince them that I won't hurt her." He says and bounces her on his knee. She had grown a lot since she was born. She looked almost a year old.

"I'm on your side Jake. Edward might listen to me, but we've kinda drifted away you know? I'm alone most of the time. That's why I like having you here, even if the feelings not so mutual. It means I have someone to talk to." I say sitting next to him and smiling at Nessie.

"I kinda like you too I guess. Your a lot easier to talk to then anyone else here. Well except Esme." He answers honestly.

Rosalie comes in to tell us Bella is fully transformed, and is out hunting.

"She'll want to see her." I say to Jacob who looks horrified.

"It's not safe." He says and I scoot closer to him to play with the baby's fingers.

"I can help you control her you know. I'm quite strong." I say smiling.

"Are you now? You have wings right? How fast can you fly?" He says smirking at me.

"Faster than you." I fire back at him. He laughs at me and lets Rosalie take the baby.

"Race ya." He says and runs behind a tree to phase.

I unleash my wings and flutter them.

I hover in the air and he dips his head in the direction of the Canadian border.

"How far?" I say and Leah races ahead.

"That far. To Leah. Gotcha." I say and we wait until a howl peirces the air. That's the signal.

I burst forward leaving him in the dust. I reach Leah in a matter of seconds, who looks fairly shocked.

Jake comes into the small clearing, in human form and gapes at me.

"Alright kid. Kudos to Angel." He says shaking my hand an walking back. Just to make him feel stupid I fly back in a matter of seconds.

He scoffs at me when he gets back. It's time for Bella to meet Ness.

Jake looks really bad.

"Hey uh.. Imagine me giving you like a pat on the back, I would... Well maybe not... But I don't want to smell like a wet dog so uh.. Cue imaginary comfort gesture." I say awkwardly and he gives me a weak smile.

She holds her and marvels at her beauty and whatnot. A little to early, jake steps in.

"We don't wanna push her." He says hastily, reaching for the baby.

"What's up with you!?" Bella asks him.

"It's a wolf thing." He says nervously.

"What's a wolf thing?!" She says. Rosalie steps away and Jake moans with fright.

I stay planted firmly by his side. I told him I would help him through this, and I will try my best.

"Take Renesmee out of the room." She says and Jake moans again.

"Anie come here Darlin." Jasper says pulling me behind him. I send Jake a sympathetic smile, but he's shaking so nervously he doesn't respond.

Bella drags Jake out of the room, and throws him outside.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" She roars at him.

"She's just a baby!" She yells.

"No Bella it not like that." He says and she leaps at him. Seth jumps in front of him and Bella knocks him into the tree. He whimpers helplessly.

"No! Edward stop her!" I scream leaping forward. Jasper and Emmett hold me back. Why isn't he getting up?! Is he okay?!

"Seth I'm sorry!" Bella says to him a he tries to get up. Leah helps him up and walks him away.

I stare hopelessly after him. He glances back at me, sending me a painful smile. Esme rubs my back and jasper tries to calm me down.

I don't pay attention to them talking, I just stare after his limping form.

Jasper pulls me inside and Jake sits on the dining room looking outside at Ness and Rose.

"Are you okay Jake?" I say and Carlisle looks up at us.

"Yea I am. Seth's okay too. He just has a few broken shoulder bones. Right Doc?" Jake says clearly trying to reassure me.

"He's fine Anie. Don't worry." I nod and sit down.

Emmett joins us later and Edward and Bella walk in.

"Break the furniture already?" Emmett asks and Bella shakes her head.

Time passes and Renesmee grows older. Bella receives a necklace and a note from Aro.

"Hey that's just like mine." I say fingering it in my hands.

"What was yours for?" Emmett asks me.

"There were some problems with the security. Marco. He's a shapeshifter, he can turn into anything. People were worried he might get in, so we all had to carry a necklace. It's how the secretary knew to let us in." I say giving it back to Bella.

"What does it mean?" She asks me.

"Your their next recruiting form." I say and everyone gapes. Apart from that everything seemed alright. Except for the encounter.

One day Jacob, Bella, and Ness rush in saying they ran into Irina.

We find out about that later.

I sit by the couch with jasper.

Alice had gone into the kitchen to get some flowers. I don't really know why we need flowers right now, but she was mumbling something about decorating.

She suddenly drops the flowers to the floor, and Jasper leaps up to help his mate.

"What is it Alice?" He says.

"The Volturi, they're coming for us." She says and we all backtrack.

What have we done to provoke them? Was it my fault? Do I have to go back? How many are coming? How are we gonna deal with this?

"Anie calm down. We'll figure it out." He says and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure it out kid." Jake says patting my back.

"And we have another problem." Alice says and she rushes out the door.

"Ness stay with Emmett and Jasper okay? Jake you'd better protect my sister." He growls before rushing outside with everyone unnamed. Jake steps beside me protectively.

"What happened Jazz?" I ask him and he smiles at me reassuringly.

"It's okay Anie. Don't worry Darlin." He says and Jake steps forward.

"She has every right to know." He says while stepping in front of me.

"What are you saying Mutt?" He says angrily stepping to face Jake.

"I'm saying is you treat her like a little glass doll. She has every right not to be treated like that." He says not backing down.

"Jake stop. They're just trying to protect me." I whisper laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No Kid. You deserve to be let off your leash." He says turning to face me.

"Jake, Angel, come here." Edward says and I drag Jake away before Jasper can kill him.

I see Alec outside talking with Carlisle. I gasp and step backwards towards Jake.

"What's he doing here?" I ask Edward who just pats my back.

"I came to warn you. Aro believes you created an immortal child. Did you?" He says his eyes peeking at me. Edward growls.

"Of course not. She was born, blood runs through her veins." Bella says.

"How is that possible?" He asks.

"Bella got pregnant when she was human. She gave birth and then we turned her." Edward explains.

"Why did you come here. Why aren't you with them?" Carlisle asks him.

"I fell in love."

**ooh what could that mean? Shadowhunterherondale has been VERY helpful in making this story great. I'd like to thank ALL my viewers in giving me support. R&R. Review if you can guess who Alec fell in love with! I want to reach at least 12 reviews by the end of this story.**


	18. HE loves me?

Chp 18

Fell in love with who?

He darts his eyes to me, and Edward squints his eyes at him.

"With who? What happened? And why should we believe you?" Jasper says.

"I fell in love with Angel. I get if you don't trust me..." Suddenly there was a flash, but that's all I saw.

I was panicking. What kind of sick joke was this?!

"Kid you okay?" I hear Jake whisper to me and shake my head.

"Can we talk?" Alec asks me and I shake my head.

"Carlisle he's telling the truth. He really did come here to warn us." Edward says shocked. I run inside, and throw myself on my couch.

Alec stayed with us while we tried to find witnesses.

He even helped a little. He helped with finding Garret with Emmett and Rosalie. He always sent me pleading looks, and smiled softly at me. He approached me one day.

"Can we talk?" He asks me. He looks at me smiling softly.

"About what?" I say.

"I just need to tell you something." He says coming closer to me. Alice had given him a new set of clothes. Today he wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The t-shirt was tight around his torso, showing off his abb muscles. He looked quite attractive, WAIT WHAT?! Wh-wha? Huh? Why do I think of him like that? I have to shake that off.

"Alright. But we're staying right here." I say sighing and he nods.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I say and Edward looks at me curiously.

"Remember how I said I loved you?" He says. He moves so he's right beside me.

"Yea. People remember stuff like that Alec." I say laughing slightly.

"I meant every word." He says smiling softly. I don't believe him.

I scoff and begin to turn away, but he pulls me back and presses his chest to mine. He's only slightly taller than me.

"Let me finish. I DO love you! I want to be with you forever! I don't want you to feel alone. When you had the crash, I felt a pull to be near you. When you came to Italy I fell for you. I admit I tried to avoid it at first, but now I can't." He says looking down at me.

I have to find out if he telling the truth or not. Edward and Jasper.

I can ask Edward if he really thinks those things, and to Jasper if he really feels them.

"Will you excuse me? I'll be right back." I say and he nods letting me go.

I walk to Edward, ignoring the looks that Wolf Seth is giving me.

"Holy crap Anie! He seriously thinks of you like that! I can't believe this! They're droppin like flies now! Everybody's falling in love with you." He says with his eyes wide and his hands in the air.

Great well you can think things and then feel another.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask him impatiently.

"House." He says while looking at Seth curiously. Seth had taken off and was now running towards the Canadian border.

"Thanks Ed." I say and he nods walking towards Bella.

"Jazz? Where are you?" I yell into the house.

"He and Al are a little occupied right now sis." Emmett says to me smiling.

"Great. Well tell him I really need to talk to him. It's really important." I say heading for the door.

"Why's the matter kid. What's the rush? You got a hot date or something?" Jake says smirking from the doorway after I almost ran over him.

"No. I have something to sort out." I spit back at him.

"Anie? Watcha need?" Jasper says coming down the stairs.

"Does Alec... Feel a certain way when he's around me... Or even when he's not." I say looking down. I suddenly hear Jake cracking up. I also hear Alice telling him to knock it off.

"Yes." I dart my head up with my eyes wide.

"He does?" I say in a high pitched squeak.

"Love. He loves you." Jasper says reluctantly.

"Oh no." I groan, sinking into a dining room chair. Emmett pats my arm.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him betraying us." He says and I get up after glaring at him.

"Well I guess it's okay since you don't love him back huh?" Jasper asks me and I nod.

I walk outside to Alec and he smiles at me warmly. Oh boy.

"Hey." He says as I walk next to him. He leans against the house, and I do too.

"Hi." I say a smile threatening to play at the corners of my mouth.

"You asked them to check if I was lying." He says sighing in defeat.

"I've been lied to before." I say looking at him.

He looks at me then pulls me against his chest and holds me by the waist all in one move. He buries his face in my neck.

"Does this seem like a lie to you?" He says and plants his lips on mine.

I'm about to jerk away, but I feel something. It's like a spark, and I think about it. I deepen the kiss by putting a hand on his cheek and another on his chest.

After a long time of kissing and thinking, I reach a conclusion.

I fell in love with Alec Volturi.

**I would like to thank all my follower and the people who added a favorite to my story or me as an author! For the people who are following me as an author I'm adding a series of one shots and stories after I finish this one.**


	19. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry but this isn't a chapter. I am going to let my faithful reviewers to decide what happens next. I left off with Alec and Angel kissing. I will let you guys decide who will catch them kissing! Seth? Jasper? Someone else? Either review or PM me. The guest reviews may not be listed, but I still get them in my mailbox.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed, favorited, anything! You guys are amazing**!


	20. Pretty in pink? I hate pink!

**I would love to thank Venglish1984 for helping me choose who found.**

**and to everyone else who reviewed!**

Chp 19

I fell in love with Alec Volturi? I fell in love with Alec Volturi. I fell in LOVE with ALEC VOLTURI?!

Oh no. Edward is gonna kill me! Jasper is going to kill me! Emmett is going to kill me!

I then realize that I'm still kissing him and pull away slowly, not really wanting to. Oh god what happened to me?!

"What are we doing?" I say with my hands on his chest.

"I don't know. But I think it's this thing called kissing?" He says chuckling.

"Haha make me look funny." I say looking down. He has his arms tightly around me.

"Wow umm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he tries to apologize but I press my lips to his effectively cutting him off. He deepens the kiss my twirling me around and I slide a hand through his hair. I can't believe I was doing this. First kiss a werewolf and now a member of the group that was trying to kill my niece.

He's suddenly shoved away by strong warm hands. Wait, strong? Warm? SETH?!

My eyes snap open and I see seth standing in front of me glaring at Alec.

"Seth?! What are you doing?" I say looking at Alec frantically, he just gives me a small smile.

"Saving you from him." He says and Alec speaks up.

"Give it up wolfie. She didn't choose you. Give her some space." He says and Seth starts shaking like crazy. Jake and Edward rush in to help. They pull him away from almost killing Alec.

"Aww Shit! It's like pretty in pink all over again." Emmett shouts from the porch. I glare at him and he walks inside quickly.

"Anie you gotta come calm him down." Edward says from behind the canopy of trees.

I follow his voice and see Seth pacing around shirtless. Uh oh.

No shirt. Just look at his face Anie, avoid his abbs. Avoid his abbs.

"Seth?" I whisper and he turns around.

"I'm gonna fight to my last breath for you Ang, and I will never give up." He says coming closer. I look down at his chest and he smirks.

"Catch ya later." He says pressing a soft kiss to my lips quickly before jogging away.

Oh please don't tell me we started that again.

"Not in love with that leech huh?" Jasper says walking up with my family. I stutter and then my wings pop out and I speed towards my spot in Canada. I sit down with a huff. I bury my head in my knees and groan.

I hear someone coming, but don't bother to look up. I know who it is instantly.

"Go away Jake." I mumble helplessly.

"No thanks. We need to talk." He says plopping down beside me. He's silent for a long time, just sitting down.

"I guess your not the only one with a John Hughes life huh?" I mumble into my knees.

"John Hughes huh? So does that make me Judd Nelson?" He says and I look at him, only peeking up at him.

"Never would you be Judd Nelson." I say bluntly and he chuckles.

"What do I do Jake?" I say leaning my head back on the tree.

"I don't know kid. Who do you love most?" He asks me while throwing a rock at a tree and missing thanks to me moving it.

"Not funny." He grumbles at me.

"I think I love them equally. I mean what Alec and I have is natural, but with Seth... It feels forced." I say and he nods.

"Man." He says and chuckles.

"Pretty in Pink." I say sighing.

"So that would make you Molly Ringwald huh?" He says.

"I don't even like pink." I mumble and he chuckles.

"C'mon they're worried." He says grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

"They're always worried." I mumble before flapping my wings roughly, shaking the water out of them and shuddering at the feeling of them wet.

"Couldn't those things break?" He asks me turning me around to look at them.

"Yea they can be ripped or torn, I think they can even be ripped off, but it would be excruciatingly painful." I say flapping them in his face and then racing towards my house. I hear him phase then race behind me.

"Anie. We need to talk." My family says when I get there.

They make me sit down on the couch.

"He isn't for you." Jasper says.

"He's with the Volturi Anie. They're coming to get us! How do we know he's not going to betray us?" Rosalie hisses at me.

"Rose I've taken a look inside his mind, he really does love her! He's here to help us!" Edward says stepping forward.

"Oh really?! How do we know he's not just taking advantage of her stupidity! How do we know he's not going to just kill Nessie?! She's betraying us all!" She says and I take a step back.

"Rosalie. Enough with this." Esme says clearly shocked at her daughters attitude. Emmett pipes up from beside Carlisle.

"She's kinda right mom. I mean not entirely about Anie betraying us, but she is kinda being Dumb. Anie listen, we just want to protect you. Your a lot smaller than us. You-"

No I've had enough with this.

"NO. Stop!" I screech at them clearly surprising them. Seth appears at the doorway eyes wide.

"I'm not some little porcelain doll! Believe it or not I can take care of myself! For the most part anyway. Look I'm not this fragile little girl you have to hide behind someone all the time. I'm tough, I am. I may have been frozen at thirteen but I'm like 78 now." I say and Jake raises his eyebrows curiously.

"Look you guys would defend your love with everything you have, well so am I." I say and they look around.

"We're sorry Anie. We were mistaken to do that to you." He says and Esme steps forward.

"We will support you in your decision sweetie." She says and I nod hugging them before excusing myself. I glance at Seth awkwardly before rushing out the door. He looks after me sighing.

I meet Alec, and we talk for awhile. Tomorrow the Volturi are coming.

I don't know if I'll live or not.

And it scares me.

A lot.

**there are only a few chapters left in this story, but I have a sequel already written**


	21. I choose you

**There are probably like two chapters left, then the epilogue and a couple sequels! **

Chp 20

I sit by my tree in Canada later that day. As I sit on the snowy ground I contemplate my position.

Seth... The boy with the cheeky grin, imprinted on me. I think I fell in love with him. He'd kissed me four times and I'd enjoyed every one of them, minus the confusion.

Alec.. The boy from the Volturi, fell in love with me. I know I fell in love with him. He'd kissed me twice and I'd felt passion in both.

Jasper and Rosalie... Are being complete idiots! I can get if they thought I was being dumb, but betraying them? I would never do that.

"Hey sis." Edward says as he sits down next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What do I do Ed? I think I love them both, but I'm not ready for love." I say and he looks down at me.

"It'll be alright." He says and hugs me tight. How does he know?

"I've read their thoughts Anie." He says wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Ed! Please don't tell me they think of me like that." I say burying my head in my hands.

"No. I wanted to see the look on your face." He says chuckling.

"What are their thoughts though?" I say curiously. He smiles softly down at me and sighs.

"Seth thinks your the most beautiful thing on the Earth. He imagines what it would be like to hold you in his arms and live with you forever and stuff like that. Alec regrets all the things he's done to you. He loves you." He says and I'm speechless for a second.

"Wow. I still don't think I'm ready though. I need to tell them that." I say groaning.

"Yea you do. Tell Alec after tomorrow, so he doesn't try to betray us okay?" He says getting up and helping me up too.

I agree and try to find Seth. I find him coming back from a patrol. Shirtless. Oh jeez.

"Hey." I say and he looks at me sadly.

"Hey Ang." He says coming closer to me. He stops only an inch away from my face. And I back away slowly.

"Ummm I came to tell you something." I say and he nods.

"I know I told you this already, but I just want to be friends seth." I say and he nods before pecking my cheek. He moves closer to me, breathing out onto my face.

"You know Ang. I can't be around you, and not want to kiss you, so I guess I'll have to leave." He says in that sexy husky voice. My eyes go wide as he begins to pull away.

I can't live without this boy! I don't care if I have to beg and plead, I need him... As a friend of course.

"You can't leave." I say and he sighs.

"I have to." He says and he starts to pull away again.

"No you don't." I say quietly, and pulling his lips to mine. This was by far the best kiss of all. We were alone, my family was not bothering me, we were in our own personal bliss. I rested my hands on his shoulders, and he gently held my waist. He rubs circles on my back as his lips move to mine. I cross my arms across his neck and he pulls back before covering my jawline with sweet tender kisses. He goes back to my lips and I kiss him for, well, probably a solid hour before I pull back reluctantly. I look at his toned chest in the moonlight and he nudges my forehead with his. I look into his warm sweet eyes, and I immediately know something. I speak in a soft gentle tone.

"I choose you."


	22. The bonfire

Chp 21

Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. Twilight. I don't know I why we always have to post these things! Don't you think if we owned twilight.. We wouldn't be writing on a WEBSITE! There would be a lot more books!

Alec POV

I walked into the clearing and saw the Wolf and Angel... Kissing. He held her by her waist and she had her arms on his bare shoulders. I never got why they ran around shirtless so much. They carried pants around... Why not a shirt? Sheesh, well back to them. I watch as she slides her hands up to cross her arms over his neck. His arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her pulls away to kiss her jawline. I leave them then, furious.

I walk around for a while and just sit down by a tree later. I had to convince her this was wrong. I loved her and I know she loved me. I will be at the confrontation tomorrow, or well I should say later today it's almost midnight.

Angel POV

_I choose you._

Funny how those three words can impact so much. His face lit up, and he spun me around. I laughed and he ran a finger through my hair, curling it around his finger. He kissed me again. Everyone of his kisses was perfect. I sigh, and again wind my arms up to his shoulders, crossing his mid chest. His body shakes as my hands come in contact with his toned chest muscles.

"I'm so happy." He mumbles pulling away for a second. I smile into the kiss and he pulls away. His hands rest on my waist and he pulls me against him, rubbing my back. This boy makes my heart flutter every time he touches me.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all night, I have to sleep for the meeting tomorrow. I'll see you later Okay?" He says and I nod before kissing his lips softly.

"Seth. We have to keep this a secret. I have way too many things to sort out, and if my brothers found out, they would kill us." I say and he nods before kissing my nose.

"I'll try to find you tomorrow before the meeting thing okay?" He says holding both sides of my face.

"You better." I say softly again kissing his warm lips.

He grins and walks away.

I sigh and run to my house.

I flop down on the couch giggling out of pure happiness, but Esme tells me there is some kind of bonfire going on. I walk outside and sit by Edward. He smiles and people begin stories. I notice Alec staring at Vladimir as he and Stefan tell the story of their castles

"So Angel... Why don't you pitch in?" Vladimir says in his annoying accent.

"No thanks." I whisper tucking my knees to my chest.

"What was life before the bite?" Garrett asks smirking at his little joke. Idiot.

"C'mon Garrett leave her alone." Edward says but Garrett's persistent.

"It's her choice." He says still smirking.

"Well it was World War II. Not much that I'm willing to say." I say looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. His eyes narrow.

"I lived by Bergen Belsen for awhile until my father was killed taking a bullet for hitler." I say the last part looking down to hide my slight look of relief.

"I'm sorry I asked." He says and I almost burst out laughing.

"Don't be. I hated him. Anyone else want to share something." I say dryly. My lips forming a tight line as Edward grunts beside me at my statement. Garrett awkwardly starts a story, as I excuse myself quietly.

I walk back to the house and am aware of someone following me. I sit down on the couch and take a deep breath.

"You hated him?" I hear a voice say.

Jacob?

"No I loved him. I was his pride and joy, so I guess that's why he beat me half to death." I say sarcastically. He sighs and sits next to me.

"Why are you here?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Just givin a little support. You are Seth's imprint after all." He says and I look at him.

"I have to tell you something, but no one can hear." I say grabbing a notepad and scribbling down on it.

_I chose Seth. Please don't tell anyone. My parents would kill me._

He looks up and attacks me with a hug.

"Thank you SO much! I was so tired of him moping around." He says still hugging me.

"Jake! Your... Squeezing... Me... Too... Tight." I say and he lets go.

"I gotta catch some zzz's if you want me to cooperate tomorrow." He says and I nod before leaving to go to my room. Jasper had remodeled my room so now I had an all white room with a purple bed, a blue swivel desk chair, and a black shelf. He had even built me a closet and remodeled my bathroom. I sat down on my bed and nervously tapped my foot. I'm scared that the Volturi will take me. The deal was that they can take me anytime they need me.

I know my family would sooner die than let harm come to me, but they have their mates to think about. I wouldn't ask them to choose me over the person they love.

Seth and Alec would protect me, and I'm thankful for that. I think like that for the rest of the night.

I'm so wound up in my thoughts that I don't someone came to sit down next to me.

"You okay?" I hear a voice say.

"I don't know dad." I whisper as Carlisle pulls me into a side hug.

"We won't let them get you Anie." He says and I hug him tighter in a silent thank you.

"Get ready Anie. We'll be outside." He says getting up, and kissing my forehead.

"Carlisle wait! Warn them about a small little boy. He's a lot more dangerous than they think." I say and he nods.

I change into a black button up jacket and navy blue pants. I put on jet black knee high boots that zip up and leave my hair down for now. In my human days my blonde hair was seriously hard to tame. Now it just lay in waves around my face, shiny and perfect. I walk out to my balcony and look to see that no ones around. I look some more and jake appears from behind a tree.

"Angel? Have you seen Seth?" He says and I shake my head so he jogs away.

I'm about to jump off when a pair of strong arms cover my mouth and grip my waist. I let out a scream but its muffled.

Had they come early? Who was it?

"Hello there beautiful."

**Hey guys! Remember when I said I would only have like 2 chapters left... Yea I may have to bump that up to like 3 or 4. Idk yet. R&R please! 2 more reviews and I have 20 I think! If I can have 25 I'd be amazed lol**


	23. The confrontation

**Chp** 23

"Hello there beautiful." A deep voice whispers.

I start to panic when I see a hand cover my eyes, and turn me around.

Suddenly a pair of warm lips move against mine, and I feel my hands resting against someone's bare chest. The hand over my eyes joins the other at my waist and I sigh in relief. It's just Seth.

"Did I scare you?" He says against my lips.

"Half to death." I mumble back to him and he chuckles, swooping in for another kiss. I cross my hands over his neck and move my lips with his.

I hear someone angrily clear their throat, and my eyes snap open.

"It's just Jake." Seth says rubbing my back and I smile at him before turning around.

"C'mon lovebirds! We have a Nessie to save." He says anxiously.

We walk to the field, and Alec joins my side after Seth phases.

"Anie. Your wings." Edward says without looking at me. I spread them out and Alec runs a hand over the feathers. I shudder at him, and I can hear Seth growling behind me.

He kisses my hand, and Seth growls again from beside Leah. I throw him a glance that says I'd rather be with him and he narrows his eyes at Alec. Alec holds my hand in his and I shuffle my feet.

"Everything will be okay Jess." He says and looks down at me.

"I hope so."

Bella POV

They stop about a hundred yards away, and I shift my feet. Renesmee looks up at me as Edward walks forward. Aro eyes us, and then his eyes shift towards Angel and Alec. Aro talks with Carlisle and Irina about it all for a little. I notice a small child about 10 staring through us. Aro turns to us.

"May I see her?" He asks and Edward looks at me. I walk forward with Renesmee and Jacob. I look at Emmett and he joins us.

Edward looks at me and then to Angel. I turn towards her and she nods. She gracefully walks towards us spreading her wings out. She stays beside Emmett and jake dips his head to her, silently thanking her then turning his full attention back to Aro and Renesmee. He lets out a crazed laugh at her little heartbeat.

Renesmee lifts her hand to Aros face and his eyes go wide. After she shows him, he looks at her and looks back at Irina. We walk her back.

"Is this the child you saw?" He asks her.

"I- I don't know. This child is bigger than the one I saw. I will take full responsibility for my actions." She says sadly looking at her sisters.

Aro looks at Irina and takes her hand. Aro and Caius talk for a little. Caius takes a small metal object and raises it in the air. Two guards leap at Irina and she is encased in their cloaks. Flames shoot out of the object.

Caius didn't want her to file a complaint.

We all know why as Tanya and Kate shoot forward.

Angel races towards her and holds them back with her gift.

They struggle but Angels grasp is too strong. Zafrina comes forward to help the struggling teen with Tanya.

Her shoulders slump.

"Give me my sight back." She hisses. Carlisle and Garrett hush them with words to urgent to be used for comfort. Aro talks to the witnesses for awhile.

"We have voted, and the child must be destroyed."

(Gonna skip over right to when Alice arrives.)

"Wait!" A voice says from the other side of the clearing.

Alice!

"I have proof that the child is not a threat." She says gliding over with jasper behind her.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. He is just like Renesmee. Huilen?" She says turning around.

"A century and a half ago I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sisters name was Pire. She spoke to me about the Angel that visited her at night. She told me she was sure the dark angels child was growing inside of her. I knew our mother and father would want to destroy Pire and the monster. So we snuck into the deepest parts of the forest, and searched for her demen.

"We never found him, but she was growing weak. She drank blood from raw animal meat, to give her strength. She called him Nahuel, the name of the jungle cat. She loved the child. Even when he grew and broke her bones, she loved him. I could not save her, because the child ripped her from the inside out, and she died quickly. She begged me to care for her Nahuel.

"He bit me while I was lifting him from her body. I crawled away and for three days suffered endless pain. When I woke the child was curled beside me. We hunted around the villages. We have never been so far from home, but Nahuel wished to see the child." She says stepping back.

"You are a hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asks Nahuel.

"Give or take a decade." He says in a beautiful warm voice.

"When did you reach maturity?"

"About seven years after my birth."

A couple more years until Renesmee was fully grown?

Angel POV

Nahuel talks with Aro and Alec is frozen beside me. He stares at Jane, and grimaces. I put my head down and take a deep breath.

My head snaps up at Aro's next statement.

"We will leave then, but not without those two." He says looking at Alec and I.

My eyes go wide and I look at all my family members.

Carlisle. He looks panicked to see me go.

Esme. Looks willing to rip apart all of them to get to me. She has Carlisle's arm in a death hold.

Bella. Flicking her eyes from Aro to me in a hard stare. Her eyes rest on me, and she looks like she might cry if she could.

Edward. Reads Aro's mind and growls furiously at him. He was by far the person in my family I couldn't live without. His eyes flicker to me and he nods solemnly.

Jake. I considered him part of my family now. He was another brother to me. He looks from Aro back to me and turns to growl at Aro menacingly after I frown at him.

Emmett. Clenching his fists and unclenching them. His eyes narrow and he flinches as Rose sets his arm on him.

Rose. Looks at me and tells me she's sorry for all the things she has done or said. Like calling me a traitor.

Alice. Looks at me and bites her lip before burying her face in her hands.

Jasper... Is about to kill every single one of the Volturi. Alice holds him back with the help of Garett who sends me a sad glance.

I hear a lot of growling and see Seth out of the corner of my eye. I start to walk forward, but stop when I hear a voice.

"No Aro. We're staying here." Alec says and Aro glares at us for a second but then nods stiffly.

"Very well then."

**You should probably know by now I have no idea how many chapters are left in this but oh well. Lol**


	24. Another aftermath, and a role model!

**I just want to remind my readers, tht angels name is pronounced like "on-gel" I didn't know how to write it so it sounded like that.**

**Chp 24**

"Very well then."

Bella POV

Nothing registered for a moment.

Then suddenly cries of joy broke out, and everyone was hugging. I held Renesmee tightly, and kissed Edward. Carlisle and Esme were hugging and thanking Nahuel and Huilen.

Angel just stood there with Alec. Then suddenly a smile leapt onto her face. Edward noticed and excused himself to go hug her.

He swept her in his arms and spun her around quickly. Everyone then went to also hugging Angel.

Jacob nudged her with his massive shoulder and she smiled.

Edward looked at Seth and grimaced as Angel hugged me and Renesmee.

"Thank you Angel. We couldn't have done this without you." I say and Jacob nods at her.

She smiles at him and hugs his shoulder. He barks a laugh and rests his muzzle against her tiny back.

She smiles at him again before running off to meet Nahuel. After that we all head back to the house to celebrate.

Angel POV

Alec and I were walking back to the house when I saw a tail swish impatiently through the trees. I smile and turn to Alec.

"I'll meet you at the house, and Alec, thank you so much for what you did back there. I know I've been confusing, but everything will sort itself out." I say and he nods before leaning forward to kiss my lips softly.

He walks off leaving me dazed. I wait till he's out of hearing range till I walk behind the tree. Seth is shirtless and he is pacing around.

"Ang?" He says when he sees me.

I run forward and leap in his arms. He easily catches me. I kiss his lips, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Who else?" I say and he smiles slightly.

"I thought you were making out with him. I saw that you were kissing, and I thought you changed your mind or something." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shake my head no and lean in for another kiss. He gives ok and swings me around, and his lips move in sync to mine. When I pull away he smiles and hugs me tightly.

"You had me scared there for a minute. I thought you were going to leave... with him." He says spitting the last words in roll my eyes and kiss him again.

Another interruption.

"Angel your parents are looking for you." Jake says and I nod before saying goodbye to Seth.

"I'll see you later." He says and I let him go. I walk to my house and Everyone's outside saying goodbye or talking.

Carlisle comes to talk to me.

"You did good Anie, and I told you we weren't going to let them her you." He says and I hug him. He walks over to Esme who smiles at me.

Garrett approaches me with Kate.

"Take care kid. Sorry for pestering you at the bonfire." He says and I smile.

"We'll have another movie war sometime later." She says and they take off with Tanya.

Soon the only people left are Nahuel and Huilen. Renesmee is curled up on the couch on top of Bella.

"You have a very unique gift Angel. How does it work?" Nahuel asks me.

"Well. It allows me to move things. The only I can't move right now is water, but I'm working on it." I say and Jasper laughs at me.

"Anie you suck at moving water." He says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Your wings? What about them?" Nahuel continues and I spread them out. "Do they have limits also?"

"They're a little easier. All I do is flap-"

"Like a bird!" Emmett yells at me, and I glare at him. He chuckles.

"Do you have to remind me of that year every time I explain about them?!" I say and he nods smiling.

A couple years ago we found a bird that had wings exactly like mine.

They had taken to calling me Anie-bird. They soon stopped after Esme made them.

Edward pulls me aside later. We walk to the tree line and sit down.

"Remember what you thought in the field earlier? About me being the one you couldn't live without?" He says turning to me.

I nod and he smiles.

"Your my little sister Anie, and I love you. I realized then I never really apologized for what I put you through when I went to Italy. I'm so sorry. If I'd have realized that I would've stayed for you." He says looking down.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I couldn't live with myself if you were so unhappy." I say and he looks up.

"I wouldn't be entirely unhappy. I'd probably go into some kind of Serious Depression, but is still have you and the rest of our family. And I'm not the best role model huh?" He says laughing at the end.

I raise my eyebrows at him and scoot closer.

He laughs at my expression, and hugs me.

"Well for starters, I broke THE rule about not interfering with humans. Then I committed to trying to commit suicide. And then I got someone pregnant right out of high school. And the fact that I LET you go to ITALY. God I should've fought for you!" He says and I hug him tighter.

"Ed, you-"

"No Anie! I'll never forgive myself for that. We all wanted to fight, but I was too concerned about Bella. I should've fought for you." He says squeezing me to the point where I let out a small squeak. He releases me smiling apologetically.

I lean up and ruffle his hair quickly before running away to the house.

He catches me outside the door and picks me up and throws me over her shoulder. I laugh and he sets me down.

It's around like 7 at night when they go to the cottage.

Alec approaches me. He looks insanely mad.

"Were you with that mutt earlier?!"

**Still no idea how many chapters left.**


	25. Taken

Chp 25

**drama!** **i think there will be like three chapters left. Maybe.**

"Were you with that mutt earlier?!" Alec asks, stepping towards me.

"Alec I can explain! Seth and I are... Dating now. In secret." I say and he throws his hands up.

"When did you plan on telling me?!" He says stepping towards me again.

"Soon. Tonight even!" I say and he shakes his head.

"Did I even stand a chance?! Did you even let think about how much I loved you? Or did you let me prove it? You don't even know what all this imprint business is Jess!"

"Don't call me by that name! I hate it!" I say stepping up to face him.

"It's their way of finding their perfect match. They're only gonna want you so they can reproduce. And seeing as you can't have kids he won't want you." He says and I take a step back.

"Wh-what?" My voice is shaky at best.

His expression softens.

"C'mon Jess. Tell me you didn't fall in love with him. C'mon your a vampire. You're natural enemies." He says coming closer.

"I'm so stupid." I say and he brushes my hair away. He leans in to kiss me and our lips connect. I don't feel anything like I did last time.

I pull away.

"I can't. I guess I'm just not ready for love." I say and his arms snap up to my back.

"Jess. Please listen." He grits through his teeth.

I try to pop my wings out to try and fly away, but feel a searing pain, and I crumble in his arms. He broke my wing!

"What's wrong?" He asks and I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"Why? I thought you loved me!" I mumble. The pain is getting harder to fight. It feels like my wing has been set on fire and the fire is slowly spreading. It feels like my transformation all over again.

"I do. But I miss my sister and the Volturi. You'll fall for me again, as long as we spend forever together. You'd never come back to Italy willingly, so I must take you there unwillingly."

Forever with him? With the Volturi?

"I've written a note to your family. Sign it." He says handing me a pen and a piece of paper.

I've decided to leave with Alec.

I love him too much to see him suffer. Tell Renesmee I love her and hope she's well in the future.

"What makes you think I'm gonna sign this?!" I say and he narrows his eyes at me. His arms move back to my back and he tugs at the wing a little and clamps his hands over my mouth.

The pain doubles. I yell into his hand and he points to the paper. I reluctantly sign it.

Wait a second... Since I'm dyslexic, maybe my family won't think it's from me! Everything is spelled correctly. I mean, I'm not full on dyslexic, but sometimes I spell stuff wrong when I could get it right easily.

He walks to the house leaving me doubled over in pain, and sets it on the mat. He grabs my hand and races off towards Seattle.

I realize then. I'm never going to see my family again.

I'm never going to win prank week again. I'm never going to sit on the porch and watch Esme tend to her garden. I'm never going to sit with Carlisle in his study as he reviews his medical notes to me and talks about his day. I'm never going to have Alice bug me about clothes and the ways I dress. I'm never going to sit with Emmett and watch as he plays video games. I'm never going to have jasper sit with me and hug me and help me with homework. I'm never going to spend brother sister time with Edward again. I'm never going to see Renesmee grow up, and have her first date, with Jacob hopefully. I would never go shopping with Rosalie in Seattle. I would never see Bella and talk with my future sister.

I would never see my family again. I would be used as a hamster.

A thought occurred to me.

What if they make me come back here on a an assignment? Aro would find some way to blackmail me. I couldn't live to see them torn apart. I would try to help.

"C'mon lets go."

Seth Pov

I felt something gnawing at me as I patrolled. It had gotten dark outside, and I hadn't seen Angel anywhere. Suddenly the pull increases and I find myself running towards Seattle. The pull is making me run to a city? Why

I've had this pull before. It was when Angel had gone to Italy.

Wait a second.

Something's wrong with Angel.

**When Angel is in Seattle, it's like around four in the morning. Btw**


	26. Words on paper mean so much

Chp 26

Qotd: what do YOU think will happen next? Review or PM me!

_"Hey Anie? You think you can move the boulders?" Emmett asks me._

Pain.

_"I don't know." I say and Benjamin moves aside to let me try. I concentrate and they shoot up in the air. I let them gracefully fall back down in the dirt._

_"Good job." Emmett says sighing. I smile at him and move aside to let him work._

More pain.

_I begin to take in the scene around me._

_Benjamin plays with Renesmee a little. Jacob watches her from beside me. Bella and Edward smile at their daughter. Kate and Garrett chat by the tree line. Everyone else is scattered about. Wolf seth lingers behind me and jake steps closer to me. _

Even more pain.

_This is one of the only moments of peace I have without someone bugging me. Either Bella and Ed pestering me to stay with Renesmee every second of the day in case I need to fly her away. Or Jasper and Rosalie telling me I need to stay away from Alec and Seth. _

It's getting harder to fight now, the pain.

_Rosalie doesn't care too much about my safety. She cares a lot about Renesmee's though._

_Jasper wants to protect me from them hurting me. He cares for me like no one else had shown so far. Except maybe Edward. Edward and I were the closest brother sister bond in our family._

_I'll miss him the most. I'd miss seth too, but we really hadn't grown close from much of a friendship. When we'd kissed I was happy and-_

Excruciating pain overcomes me and sweeps me out of my memories. I hiss in pain, and Alec tugs me further. We'd been running all night to Seattle and its about 4 am now. I could barely walk nor fly to Seattle. Swimming was out of the question. I could barely move I was so weak. When I wasn't in excruciating pain I had been thinking about why I am so weak.

It's because my wing is broken obviously. It must be sucking all my energy into healing itself. Well at least I won't have to worry about finding some weird cure or whatever.

"Alright. We'll take a plane there, but we need I.D. I'll phone Aro and ask him if we..." Alec starts talking but I train him out and try pulling my wings into my back. Since I'm able to pull my wings out, there has to be somewhere they go when they're not out. So they can retract into my back.

"Did you hear me Jess?" Alec asks me and I hiss at the sound of my old name. I miss being called Anie already. They'll probably call me angel at Italy though.

"Stop calling me that." I mutter to him stumbling forward. He rolls his eyes and tells me to sit down.

"Gladly." I growl at him and he smiles before pecking my lips. I stare at him with disgust which causes him to laugh and kiss me again. Lord this will be the most unbearable trip I've ever had.

Edward POV

I hear the sound of paper being dropped near the step of the main house and Bella's head perks up too. Renesmee was asleep in her room, and Jacob had gone home leaving Seth, Leah, and Quill to patrol. It was odd though. I told Anie to come and get me later, so we could hang out a little before Renesmee awoke. It was really bugging me. I then remember the piece of paper and rush out with Bella on my heels carrying a sleeping Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme are already there and Esme is hugging Carlisle tightly. She's screaming and sobbing into his chest. He's clenching the paper in his hands. He's only seeing a face, and not having any thoughts. It's Anie's face. And Alec is beside her.

"Where's Anie?" I demand and everyone else rushes out. Jasper immediately begins to calm Esme down and her sobs fade.

"Where is she?!" I say angrily at Carlisle. He looks sadly at me and I sprint into the house. I check the kitchen.

"Anie? Angel, are you here? Angel! Where are you?!" I scream into the empty house. No answers. I panic and run outside and watch as they are reading the note.

Jasper growls viciously and Bella looks around frantically. Emmett hands me the note and growls also.

It explains how she doesn't want Alec to suffer and she's leaving with him. Anie? Gone? She's gone?!

I drop the note and drop on the porch steps. I bury my face in my hands and silently and dryly, cry.

She left. She left us, she left me!

"NOOOOO!" I scream at the sky angrily. My little Anie, gone.

Seth POV

My paws move quickly towards Seattle. I pass a lot of trees, but they're nothing but blurs of green.

The only thing on my mind as I race to the city, is Angel. I was tracking a trail also. It was the Volturi pretty boy. The one with the insane psycho torture nut of a sister. That chick was creepy, putting it mildly. I swear if he hurt her...

I begin to see the city and move away from the highway, so no one sees me. Finally I see the city and phase back. How will I find them in a city this big? But then I hear them and dart towards the sound.

**hey! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was at the beach, and when I'm on vacation I'm very lazy. What do you guys think will happen next?!**


	27. In Seattle

Chp 27

Angel POV

"How are we going to do this?" Alec says and paces around. I roll my eyes and bite my lip. I concentrate on retracting my wings into my back. One... Two... Three! I yell in pain when the broken one moves. I turn around to look and see they didn't go all the way in. I heave a sigh of frustration and lean back on the rock.

"Hey, I'm going to go find you a sweatshirt or something to cover that up. Don't go anywhere." Alec says before running off.

"Like I could." I mutter.

Suddenly I hear something. I smell a werewolf nearby, and try to run. I can't, I'm still way too weak. Wait! There's a pier across the highway. If I can just climb this tree ...

A figure bursts through the trees and I see who it is.

It's Seth.

Seth POV

When I'm running towards the sound, I'm thinking of her. He smell, her quiet laugh. I never got how she was so shy. If she ever is with me again l'll have to ask her.

Her smell... I can smell her now. Wild freesia and lavender. When I first saw her it took all I had not to bury my face in her neck and stay there forever. What was keeping me back from throwing myself at my angel was her soft smile. Her beautiful warm smile. If there was such thing as a smile changing my life, it was hers. The way the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly, and the way her shoulders shook lightly when she laughed. I burst into the clearing and see her.

She's wearing what she had on when she left. A maroon long sleeve sweater with skinny jeans. The sweater hugged her form perfectly showing off her beautiful figure. And her jeans.. God her skinny jeans.-

"Seth?!" She says and I rush forward. She just looks at me, and doesn't move.

"What are you doing here?" She says and she looks angry with me. Why would she be angry?

"I'm here for you." I say stepping forward. I hear the cars on the highway whizzing by, and the rain drizzling down onto us. Her scent wafts over to me and I almost drop to my knees and beg her to come with me.

"Did my family send you?" She asks wringing some water out of her now damp hair. Why would her family send me? I came here of my own free will! She looks down at the damp dirt and sighs.

"No! Why?" I exclaim.

Her head snaps up and her eyes meet mine.

"You didn't read the note?"

Edward POV

This isn't like Anie to run off like this.

I miss her little smile. Even her thoughts. I miss the way she'd ponder over her math homework for hours, only to call Jasper or I to help. She was dyslexic when she was human, so she had some trouble reading and writing now.

"We have to go get her!" I yell to Carlisle who shakes his head.

"It's her choice. We have to respect that." He says.

I storm off to the cottage with Bella right behind me.

I'd never see Anie again. If I did, she'd be standing on the bad side.

And I might have to fight her.

Seth POV

Note? What note? I watched in agonizing pain as the pretty boy stepped out of the trees. He walked over to my angel and took her hand. She cringed away from him and looked down. She looked like she wanted to run from him, but couldn't. He hands her a sweatshirt and she takes it without looking at him. She shakes beneath his gaze.

"What did you do to her?" I snarl at him. She flinches at my tone and Alec lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave dog. Go away." He says and I snarl at him again. He's wearing a grey t-shirt with a black jacket. His Volturi stench is overpowering me, and I focus on my angels. Wild freesia and lavender.

"Make me." I say and he picks Angel up by the waist. I snarl as she winces.

"You wouldn't understand. She belongs with me." He says and kisses her on the lips. She pulls away and he slams her down on the rock, face first. That's when I see what he did to my angel. He broke her wing. The beautiful soft material is roughed up and twisted so much that I cringe. She must be in so much pain. The next thing I know I'm running behind a tree and phasing.

He hurt my angel, and he's going to pay.

**Wow. Review! It always makes my day! And to anyone who has a Wattpad, I'm goldentigereyes123**


	28. In Seattle Part ll

Chp 28

He hurt my angel and he was going to pay for it. I come out in wolf form and growl at him. She looks from the both of us and sighs nervously. I want to run over to her and sweep her in my arms and kiss her forever, and tell her everything's going to be okay. But Right nowhere have to take care of the pretty boy.

"You can't hurt me mutt. She loves me." He says and she looks at him.

"No. I don't. I was stupid to love you." She says and he looks at her. He starts to lunge at her, but I leap in front of him. He crashes into me, and I bark in pain. He smirks and I leap on top of him. He dodges my blows, and this continues for some time until I finally pin him to the ground.

"No. Seth wait!" Angel yells at me, and I turn in disbelief.

"If you kill him, The Volturi will want revenge. They'll use that as an excuse to attack us again." She says weakly and I turn from angel to Alec, and back again. He reaches up at my snout and claws at it. I yelp in pain.

"If he doesn't... What will happen?" He asks smugly, still beneath me.

She looks to him and looks down. I look at her face, and saw how vulnerable she looked and I snapped. I reach down and bite his arm off. I hear Angel gasp and he screams for a second. I back off him and throw his arm at his feet. He backs away from me and his sides heave. I throw back my head and howl for a second. When I look back down I see him getting up and facing me.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll be back for you. No doubt about it." He says looking at Angel. She widens her eyes in fear and looks him dead in the eye before he disappears.

I begin to move towards her when I hear him coming back. I whip around to see him grab his arm and look at me.

"What? I forgot it." He growls and speeds off.

I look at angel and run back behind a tree to phase back.

When I come out he stares at me with that small bit of anger at me in her eyes.

Later at the pier

"Why are you angry with me?" I say in a painful tone. I lived to please this beauty. She was my everything. She ignores my question.

"I was stupid." She says from her perch beside me.

I don't say anything, just look at her and she sighs.

"I wanted to feel loved for once, I've felt so alone since Edward found Bella. You guys imprint so you can find the person that's your ideal mate. I can't have kids. I can't give you what you want.

I saw how everyone looked at their mate and I just wished someone could look at me like that and it not be so...

But I guess that was too much to ask of life." She says looking down.

I reach for her hand.

"I feel that way for you. I've felt that way since the first day I saw you at the border. For me, your the most beautiful girl I've seen. Something pulled me to you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Angel POV

After he said those amazing words, he took my hand that he was holding, and slipped it under his shirt. I smile on the inside at feeling his toned muscles. He places it on the center of his chest and places his warm one over it. It stings a little, but I look up at him and the pain goes away.

"Can you feel that?" He says. I look down at his chest and feel his heart beneath my palm. It's beating faster than it was before. It was abnormal, but now it's just like a cats or something. He looks down at me and tangles one hand in the hair behind my ear.

"Your heart." I say quietly and he smiles warmly at me.

"My heart. It beats faster because of you. It beats for you. To protect you." He says.

He looks so beautiful in the reddish glow of the sunrise. Boys weren't really called beautiful, but he was. He was so beautiful.

"I don't care if your a vampire Ang. I don't care if you can't have kids. I only care about you." He says. He takes my hand out from under his shirt and holds them both in his own.

"I love you." He says and I look up at him. His face is pure and he's awaiting my reaction.

Before I thought I'd loved him. I knew I loved Alec, but I was blinded by what I wanted.

Now I know I love Seth. I want him to be at my side. To kiss me when he sees me. To hold me in his arms and hug me tight. To make me smile and to make me laugh. To heal me from what my father did. I never told him. He needs to know.

"There's something you need to know." I say and he leans forward, giving me his full attention.

"When I was 8, I lived with my mother and father in Berlin. I was born the year the war started in Berlin. I had a happy life. My mother and father loved each other, and they loved me. I was a gymnast, and my father was a soilder. It wasn't easy living in Berlin. Everybody looked to the nazis in fear. People were too scared to stand up to them. Just before we moved to Bergen Belsen my mother became a member of a group called the G.E.G. It was a resistance. She stole files and was a mole."

He looks at me with question in his eyes.

"A mole was a person who betrayed someone." I say and he nods.

"I supported her, but my father found out. He was very dedicated to his job. He was one of hitlers frontmen, so he was in charge most of the time. He killed my mother and beat me for 5 years." I finish off. He looks at me and takes my hand. He squeezes it and I lean forward. My lips meet his and he wraps his arms around my waist. This kiss was great. We were both proving we loved each other. I rested my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart beating even faster than before. He pulls me even closer by letting me curl my legs around his waist. I surprise myself by moaning a little. He smiles into the kiss and slides his hands up my back to play with my hair. When I pull away he smiles at me.

"I love you too Seth." I say and he grins.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me and his eyes are wide and nervous. I bite my lip, before nodding. He means to peck my lips lightly, but his lips linger there.

"Lets just stay here, and watch the sunrise." He says and pulls me to his side. We sit there and watch the sun come up. My skin sparkled for a minute, but it then starts to get cloudy. He shifts a little and I look up at him. His face looks nervous as he gazes out the horizon.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I ask him and he sighs.

"You don't mind... The smell?" He asks groaning at the end.

I can't help but giggle.

"No Sethy.-"

"Sethy?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"You have a nickname for me. Relax I won't say it in public." I say laughing.

"It doesn't even smell that bad. I don't know what everyone's freaking about! You smell like...-" I reach up and smell the nape of his neck. I feel him suck in a breath and let it out quickly.

"You smell like Axe. You smell really good." I say and he smiles.

"What about me. Does the smell bother you?" I ask him hoping he'll say no.

He makes a show of sweeping my hair back and burying his face there. He breathes in deeply and moans loudly. I laugh a little when he pulls back.

"Wild Freesia and Lavender." He says sighing. I smile and kiss his cheek. I look at the sun rising into the sky.

It soon disappears behind the clouds. I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"C'mon lets go."

**just so you know tht is is not the last chapter. I have more. So be on the look out! Next chapter I will have thank you's for reviews and follows and favorites! **


	29. Coming home

Chp 29

Okay so I'm back!

Guest: I'm really sorry to the person who guest reviewed, but I'm only 13, and I've never claimed to be the best writer, so I'm sorry if what I write isn't what you were looking for. I realize that throwing quips back to you would be pointless because it doesn't resolve the situation at hand.

I don't know if you even bothered to read the rest, but I hope you did before you left that review. I admit it put down my spirits, but I'm used to being disappointed a lot in life, so I swing back easily. This was one of my first stories ever, and I plan to rewrite the first three chapters. I did before, but I will again. Thank you for your time, and opinion.

Now, here are the follows, favorites, and reviews.

Follows:

Shadowhunterherondale

The most fun

. .

I Run With The Wolves 2013

Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana

Irrelevent86

Juliet Volturi

Peacefuldeer21

RANDOM COOKIE NINJA

Redletter4you

Silver Angel 1234

aleks joly

.3

Lilydumbledore

Misaai

Favorites:

1DHarry Styles1D

IRunWithTheWolves2013

Peacefuldeer21

RedLetter4You

a1m0stxfam0us

aleksjoly

lillydumbledore

shadowhunterherondale

the most fun

venglish1984

Reviews later!

Angel POV

"Seth. Wait." I say and he turns around.

"I can't move." I say from the ground. It had gotten to the point where I was really sore and couldn't really move. He bends down beside me and takes my hand in his.

"At all? Are you gonna be okay?" He asks me and I see panic flash in his eyes. His eyes are wide and his hands are shaking.

"I don't know. It's never torn this much. It hurt so much last time." I say and he nods repeatedly. He squeezes my hands.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He mumbles and I'm not sure if he's reassuring me, or himself.

"Seth. Please. Come here." I say and he sits down and buries his face in my neck. He breathes deeply and sighs.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I whisper slowly hoping he'll react positively.

C'mon Seth. Be optimistic.

"Okay."

Well it's better than nothing.

"So how are we gonna get home?" He asks me.

Oh my god. I can go home. I can see Eddy. And I can see jasper and Emmett and rose and Ali and dad and mom and rose and jake... And take a breath Angel. I'm just really excited I get to see my family, and be with Seth.

Oh no. They're still gonna kill us. I really don't want this relationship to be built on hiding all day long. Eddy will come around once I give him the face, and Jazz hopefully will too. I only hope that Rosalie will not think I'm betraying her. She never really was much of a sibling to me. Everyone knows that Edward and I have a special bond, but when Rosalie told me he was going to committ suicide, I snapped. She obviously didn't care enough for her brother if she wanted Bella out of the way.

I miss them so much, even though its only been a couple of hours. Still a problem at hand though. How to get there.

"Alright. Well you can ride on my back." Seth says shrugging. I shrug off my sweatshirt, and reach to touch my wing. It stings and I hiss. Seth comes over to me and looks over it.

"Here. Maybe this will help." He says pulling his shirt over his head. He stands really close to me and his chest brushes my arm. I look down and I can just feel him smile. He lays his head on top of my shoulder and kisses my neck softly. He begins to tie his shirt to my wing and it doesn't hurt so much.

"Thanks."

"No problem Ang. I love you." He says and I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. He smiles down at me, and I do the same to him.

"I love you too Sethy."

Edward POV

Sitting on the couch watching TV or playing video games used to be a lot more fun. Now it just...Sucked. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

Anie was gone. Her leaving had left us all very depressed. Even Jacob seemed to be acting strange. He would ask to see the note, or ask us a lot of questions. All he could think about was Seth's and Angel's faces. I knew Seth had imprinted on my sister, but I thought Anie had called it off.

As I was saying, we were all depressed. She had only been gone a few hours, but still. Esme would spend the hours either with Carlisle or in her garden. We were all worried about her. Rosalie and Emmett carried on as usual being occupied. I wanted to punch them in their jaws for not showing any emotion.

Jasper was the worst out of all of us, because he was the empath. It really sucked that he had to feel the worse out of all of us. He hasn't come out of his room he shared with Alice. All he was thinking was her face. Alice would check on him from time to time, but she mostly just went about the house doing what Esme usually would. Carlisle read over his medical files in an attempt to distract himself.

Bella and Renesmee had gone to the cottage to play board games. Jake had gone home again. Bella was trying to distract herself with Renesmee, but she was putting up a shield, so I knew she was thinking of Anie.

It wasn't just the thought of her gone that made us like this. It was the fact that she had left us to go join the Volturi. She had left her own family to be with the people who wanted to kill us.

We're not REALLY that BAD are we?!

I'd always been so protective of her, but I wasn't nearly as bad as Jasper... Was I? I mean he DEMOLISHED her ROOM, but he did remodel it for her.

I knew I was overprotective. I am the same way with Renesmee. I am definitely not okay with Nessie dating or even liking in that way, this... Mutt. I suppose I'll have to deal with it though.

"Anie?" I hear Alice call from the window. She then runs outside to something.

Curiously, we all follow her. Sure enough, there's Anie standing right there beside Seth. It seems like they were holding hands, but I'm not sure.

She looks at us and smiles.

"Anie! Come here!" Alice says laughing and holding her arms out to her.

"She can't. Her wings broken." I say after reading her mind. She nods and weakly smiles before stumbling a little bit. Seth reaches forward and hooks an arm around her waist. She smiles up at him and he looks down at her warmly.

It must be the imprint.

"What? Did HE do this?!" Jasper snarls from the doorway, and points a finger at Seth. Seth's eyes go wide and scared for a moment before he regained his composure. Anie shakes her head and smiles at me. The next second she's in my arms and I'm hugging her tightly to my chest. I hear her squeal and then she goes limp in my arms. I pull back frantically and Seth rushes forwards.

"Carlisle! Somebody get Carlisle!" I yell and look over Anie.

Her eyes are rolled back in her head, so I close her eyes. The last thing she'd want is to look like that. I pull a ripped shirt away from her wing and mentally curse Seth, because It was his. So I was right. They were together. Back to Anie. She moans in pain, and her body starts shifting. She lets out a small scream, so I know she's in pain. Carlisle comes to see her.

"Edward what happened? Why is she like this?" He asks putting one hand on Anie's back to help support her, and one on my shoulder.

"She broke her wing Carlisle. She seemed a little weak, but now she's..." I leave off there and he nods.

"Bring her into the house. I'm going to need to get a better look at her wing."

Esme POV

I'd heard Angel was here and rushed to see her. I was aware of Emmett and Jasper holding me back wordlessly. I know something's wrong now. I struggle from their grasp, but they're too strong. Jasper tries to calm my emotions down, and he pulls me into his arms.

"Momma please calm down. Carlisle is with her. He's helping her." Jasper says and pulls me over to the couch.

Seth is standing awkwardly by the doorway staring at the stairs. I knew he imprinted on Angel, so he has to see her soon. He looks painfully at the stairs.

"Seth. Come here." I say and he walks slowly over to the couch. I motion for him to sit down, and he does.

"You need to see her?" I ask him slowly. I look down and straighten out the magazines on the table. Making sure to separate Alice and Rosalie's fashion magazines.

"Yes ma'am. I- she- I love her. I really do." He says with a look of determination in his eyes I'd never seen before. His hands shake, not from anger, but from nervousness.

I feel jasper clench his fists and look at seth menacingly. Edwards eyes flick up and stare at Seth for awhile before they flick back down. Carlisle comes down the stairs and looks over us all.

"She's Stable. It's never been like this before, so I don't know." He says sighing and filling something out on a clipboard. Oh no.

What if she dies? I can't handle another one of my children leaving me. When Edward did, my heart nearly shattered and fell to the floor. I'd lost a baby in my human years, and I knew it hurt. I think I begin to sob, because Carlisle immediately takes me in his arms and comforts me.

Edward POV

Anie's in a coma? Wow. This had never happened before. Geez. I know this is a lot to take in.

Seth, Esme, and I were the first to see her. She was in her room, laying on her bed. She was on her side, and the blankets were pulled up to her face. As soon as we stepped in, Seth's face crumpled and he rushed to her side. He took her hand and held it to his face.

Esme and I sat down beside him and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. I looked on her other side and was shocked at what I saw. Her wing had been all twisted and broken before, but now it was perfectly straight.

Seth was busy just looking over her face and smiling. It's like he found the most beauty in her, even now. He would be great for her, I can tell. I know it, but he better be good to her.

Esme nudged me and I read her thoughts telling me to give them some alone time. I didn't want to, but I knew he had to sleep eventually, so we would see her then.

We got up slowly and left the room. As we got down the stairs, I heard him mumbling something to Anie.

"Your so beautiful. I know you will pull through Ang. I know it."

2 days later.

The only thing is, we all have to wait. And having Seth here isn't helping. Jacob keeps Renesmee outside, so she doesn't know what's going on inside. Most days we sit on the couch, and really do nothing.

And here I was watching a peculiar sight.

"What ARE you doing exactly?" I asked slowly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Emmett looked up at me with a calm face, and at the same time tried to make me look stupid.

"I'm only trying to balance as many books as I can on my head. Duh." Emmett says before going to collect every book we have and placing them on his head.

Eh. It's only a matter of time before Esme kills him for it. The time he and jasper broke her new couch because Emmett said something to jasper, oh man that was funny.

"You know if you drop those and Anie wakes up before her wing is healed, I'm going to kill you?" I say smiling devilishly.

"Pssft. Not before the mutt will." He says looking up at the stairs and thinking some very innapropriate thoughts.

"Really Emmett. Really? He can HEAR you!" I whisper and stop myself. He could hear me too. I kind of actually feel bad for him. I mean his thoughts are always on her, and how much he loves her, and can't live without her. It really sucks, because I don't want Anie to get hurt again. I mean, she was so quiet before. It pains me to think that maybe it was because she thought we would hurt her if she did something wrong. I can't help but-

"Carlisle. She's awake." I hear from upstairs. Carlisle takes his clipboard and briefcase and heads upstairs calmly. That's how Carlisle rolls, he's always calm.

I hate waiting. Man.

Angel POV

I'm in a meadow. My whole family is there. We have a good time. It's not raining. It's sunny outside for once.

Suddenly everything goes black and I let out a painful moan. I hear something. It's someone shouting. A pair of warm hands envelope mine, and normal ones work along my back. There are a few sharp pains where my wings are, but other than that I'm just really sore. A few minutes later the door closes and I try to open my eyes. My vision is blurry, but my eyes adjust quickly. I look up to my right and see Seth looking at me with relief. He comes in closer and pecks swoops my lips into a kiss. His lips don't move, just stay on mine. His bottom lip prods on mine softly. He sighs afterwards.

A smile forms on his lips when he sees me looking at him. His hands are enclosed on my own, and his hands tighten around them.

It's good to see him, but I have no clue what happened. I'm laying on my side facing the door on my pull out couch. I try to sit up and he eagerly helps me. He places his hands on my waist and lifts me up slowly so I'm sitting Indian style. His hands linger on my waist a second before he moves them back to my hands.

I realize he's waiting for me to say something.

"What happened?" I ask him and his jaw clenches. He looks down a second before running a hand through his raven black hair.

"Well, Alec took you to Seattle after he broke your wing. I came and like the prince I am rescued my princess.-" He says coming closer to bop my nose. I silently laugh and smile at him.

"Then I brought you back here, and while Edward was hugging you, you blacked out." He says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I can hear Carlisle walking up the stairs to come see me.

"Oh. My wing?" I say as Carlisle walks in through the door.

"Is healing. It'll take a few weeks, but I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon Anie." He says giving me a hug. I lightly squeeze back and he pulls away. He looks down at his clipboard and scribbles a few notes.

"I need you to stay up here for a couple days, but if you want we can make this into a couch again?" He asks and I nod smiling. Edward appears at the doorway and grins at me.

"Eddy!" I say and he rushes to throw his arms around me grinning widely.

"Need some help?" He says gesturing to my fold out couch situation. I nod and he picks me up and sets my feet on the top of his. I smile at him and hug him.

"Alright Anie. Here you go." Carlisle says and Edward sets me on the couch.

Seth grins and flops down on the couch next to me. He settles in and I lean into him.

"Bella!" I scream as she walks in. She laughs and runs to hug me. She gently wraps her arms around me as not to crush me.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie appear with her. They all wrap me into gentle hugs. It's great to see my family again, especially after all that's happened.

"Anie you have to stay in this room, not moving a whole lot, for another day or two, until I can assess how... You're doing." Carlisle says clearing his throat.

Hmmm. He's acting strange. He said i'll be back to normal, so I don't know why he's acting like this.

Edward looks at me sadly for a moment. Then he plasters a smile on his face.

"It's okay Anie. We are just being careful. We want you to be happy, so we accept him." He says gesturing to Seth. My eyes go wide and I smile from happiness.

"But now I've raised my conditions. So now instead of those, I have these..."

I don't hear the rest, because I grab Seth's shirt and tug him to my lips. He immediately kisses me back.

"No kissing in front of me!" Edward shouts. I laugh and pull away.

"We'll discuss conditions now or later?" He asks me sitting down on the couch. I cover my face with my hands and sigh.

"Now I guess." I mumble through my hands.

"Well. No kissing in front of me. No being alone in any house. I will need to drive you to school, and back. I suppose when I get to know The mutt a little better-"

"Mutt? What happened to him being one of the purest minds you've heard? He saved my life!" I say sitting up suddenly. Seth the meanwhile was watching us bicker with an amused expression.

"Fine Anie, we will discuss this later!" Edward says storming out. Everyone else had vacated the room. I sigh and turn to Seth.

He's looking down at his shoes, except I know he's laughing because of his shoulders shaking.

"Seth!" I say and he looks up to my best angry face. He only starts laughing more.

"Ugh whatever."

We talk for a little while, but I realize something is bothering him. I'm not sure if I should ask him. I decide I will.

"Seth what's wrong?"

He turns his head and fiddles with something in his pocket.

"I need to ask you something, but I'm really nervous."

"You can ask me anything." I say after reaching to take his hand. He looks up to my face and kneels on one knee. I finally realize what's happening.

"I love you so much. I know this is soon, but seeing you lay here, it made me feel like I've been with you for a million years. I asked your parents and brothers. Will you marry me?" He asks quietly and smoothly at the same time.

I can tell my face looks weird. My eyes are wide. My mouth is agape and I'm probably blinking a lot too.

"Seth. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I love you, and I want to marry you, just not now." I say looking down. He squints a little.

"Is that a maybe?" I nod at him and he sighs in relief. He slips the ring in my finger and kisses my hand.

"It's good then."

_** I have an epilougue left! So be on the lookout!**_


End file.
